Book 3: Date With Destiny
by Dax4Life
Summary: When Arcadia and Ariston are Trapped Inside the Fire Nation Walls, They are Faced With the Challenge of Finding a way out and Helping the Avatar in his Quest to Master the Last Element Before Time Runs out. Read "Book 1: Water" and "Book 2: Earth" Before you read this!
1. BEGINNING!

This is how This is Going to Work.

Book 3 ; Fire – Is Going to be is Going to Follow Cadi.

You've Probably Seen ALL of the Series so I'm Going to Follow the Struggle of Cadi and I'll Throw in Some Ari Also With his Little Ty Lee Thing Going on XD

ENJOY .. Review ?


	2. The Awakening

Zuko is standing at the edge of the deck. The moon shines brightly through the clouds.

Cadi is tied up on the ship's deck being watch by Ty Lee as she helps the ship move faster toward the Fire Nation. They have a small conversation before Ari is dragged out. "So how has he been?" Ty Lee asked.

"He's had it rough but he made it through just fine."

"Did he miss me?"

Cadi stopped what she was doing and she was whipped with a fire whip. She started water bending again. "Yes, he did." She looked Ty Lee in the eye. "You know I could beat this entire crew and get away without a scratch?"

Ty Lee looked stunned at first but eventually nodded. "I know."

Cadi looked back to the person she was staring at longingly before Mai walked up.

…

"Aren't you cold?"

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

"I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story." She smiles and wraps her arms around Zuko. "Stop worrying." Mai pulls Zuko's face closer. Zuko and Mai kiss. Mai lets go of Zuko and walks off.

Cadi looks down in disgust. _That should be me. _She thought. _I was the first to share a bed with him, I should be the only person allowed to kiss him like that. God, I miss him way more than I should at this point._

Zuko turns slightly. _Mai kiss was sweet but it wasn't passionate. I miss my first kiss, my first time sharing something so important it was impossible to see it given to anyone else. I miss my first love. My only love. _He thought as he looked back to the ocean.

…

They had arrived at the Fire Nation capital city and harbor. Lo and Li were seated on top of a very high balcony at the royal plaza facing a large crowd of Fire Nation citizens. Behind them is a large archway filled with flames.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother, Zuko, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell." They said together. "Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls, and brought them down!"

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory. Now the heroes have returned home. Your princess, Azula!"

She walks towards the edge of the balcony and the crowd cheers for her.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!"

Zuko walked out onto the balcony and facing the crowd. The Fire Nation citizens cheer for him as he sullenly gazing over the crowd.

...

Cadi and Ari watched as Azula and Zuko walked out to see the crowd cheer.

"And after weeks of trying to bring down the Earth Kingdom, Your prince and princess have returned with the Earth Kingdom's Prince and Princess!"

The crowd roars as Azula and Zuko part and two guards bring Cadi and Ari to the crowd in chains. Azula takes Ari and Zuko took Cadi.

"You're an ass." Cadi said through her teeth.

"I know." He whispered back.

"But I still can't get over you." She leaned in the slightest bit so no one would notice.

"I miss you. Mai isn't like you. You're perfect." He rubbed her arm with his finger while he spoke, hoping no one would notice but not caring if they did.

Ari noticed.

…

Zuko is sitting at the edge of the turtle duck pond at the Fire Nation capital. Zuko tears a bread bun in half before throwing it into the pond. Azula's shadow passes over the turtle ducks, scaring them off.

"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished."

"So what?"

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar."

"Who cares? The Avatar's dead. Unless you think he somehow miraculously survived."

Zuko looks down and away from Azula. No. There's no way he could've survived."

"Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Except for trying to hide from Mai how you feel about that red head." Azula smirked as Zuko looked up. "I see things Zuko. I'd tell one of them it's over before I do. Besides, you'll be seeing them both enough. Father wants them to join us. They agreed willingly enough and they will be tremendous help with the war since they are considered the best of the benders. Since they agreed, they are free to roam the palace as they please."

Azula leaves.

…

Zuko kneels on the floor.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing, and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar. Ozai said to his son.

"What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

…

"Why'd you do it?" Zuko asked Azula, walking into her room.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell Father That I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"It can't."

"Fine. You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured, if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But why?"

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying."

"If you say so."

"You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figure out what it is."

"Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said yourself that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu."

Azula lays her head on her pillow and closes her eyes.

…

Cadi lay motionless, awake in her guest bedroom. It was softer then the fire ship bed she'd laid on almost two years ago but it somehow, it wasn't as comforting. The door opened.

"You awake?"

"Yea."

"Mind if I come in?"

"I don't care." Cadi said sitting up. Ari was in the next room and she didn't know how thick the walls were so she didn't want to talk too loud or too much.

"Lay back down." Zuko said walking towards the bed. Cadi lay down and Zuko lay next to her. She turned to face him.

"What about Mai?" She said snuggling close to him.

"I can't break it off just yet, they'll know. I want this to be a secret for now. Let me just hold you during the night." He said as he kissed her before falling asleep like before.


	3. Deadly Visits

The prince is lying next to his love, unable to sleep. He rises from bed and dons a hooded cloak. Slipping by an unguarded path over the crater's rim, he makes his way to a prison tower embedded in the slope of another, nearby volcano. As he stands in the prison courtyard, looking upward, a guard spots him.

"Who's there?"

Without a word, Zuko turns and leaves.

…

The next night, Zuko goes again.

"You again? Stop where you are." The figure raises its head, revealing a well-known face with a telltale scar. "Prince Zuko?" Zuko grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"I'm going in for a visit. You're gonna stand guard here, and no one is going to know about this."

The cell is bisected by a wall of bars so that one half is accessible from the door and the other half serves as a cage. Iroh, unkempt and dressed in rags, is seated cross legged on a mat, facing the wall to the right of the cell door as one enters it. Zuko walks in and up to the bars.

"Uncle. It's me." He removes his hood. Iroh turns away to face the back of his cell, scowling.

…

"You brought this on yourself, you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero!" Iroh turns a shade further away from Zuko.

"You have no right to judge me Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me. You're not gonna say anything?" Enraged, he kicks a stool and bends a blast of fire at the wall.

"Ahhrr! You're a crazy old man! You're crazy, and if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in a gutter!" He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Iroh bows his head, closing his eyes

…

"He won't talk to me." Zuko said to Cadi as they lay on her bed.

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you. After Ba Sing Se, I'm not surprised." She saw the scowl on his face. "I'm not here to comfort you with lies. I'm here to tell you the truth then comfort you in the best way I can."

"You're here as privileged prisoners. Nothing else." Zuko got up angrily and left Cadi to stare at her door. She couldn't cry about what he said, it was true.

…

Zuko and Mai are sitting enjoying a sunset picnic and a chance to canoodle in private.

"Orange is such an awful color."

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you, too." They kiss.

"Ahem!" The two lovers look up at Azula in irritation. "Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we're busy?"

"Oh, Mai...Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid."

"Sounds pretty serious." She gets up and leaves. Walking past Azula, she shoots the princess a quick, poisonous glance behind her back.

"So...I see you've decided to stay with Mai, and I hear you've been to visit your Uncle Fatso in the prison tower."

"That guard told you."

"No, you did. Just now."

"Okay, you caught me. What is it that you want, Azula?"

"Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful, dum-dum."

Zuko looks up at her suspiciously.

"I haven't decided either."

"Better do it soon. I give you till…" She looks away for a moment before looking back. "Sozin's Comet. I'll tell them both if they don't figure it out by then." Azula smiled and walked away.

…

Zuko kneels and passes a packet of food through the bars.

"I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food." Iroh, sitting down, is silent, his back to his nephew. "I admit it. I have everything I always wanted, but it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is, I need your advice." He clenches the bars. "I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind. Please, Uncle, I'm so confused! I need your help."

Iroh is motionless. Zuko stands, enraged. "Forget it! I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!"

He walks to the door and opens it, turning back for just a moment, and then quickly slams the door. A single tear rolls down his cheek

…

Zuko walked through Cadi's door. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was being mean and I just need to hold you now."

"Go away." Cadi said half sleeping.

"Please."

She sat up. "You called me a prisoner and walked out. You can come back tomorrow but let me sit in here and whine to myself about how I'm not good enough and you need Mai because no matter what you say, she's the perfect one, not me." She looked at her hands. "Leave."

"No." Zuko walked to the bed and wrapped his arms around her and let her silently cry to herself until she fell asleep. He left her with a kiss on the mouth.

…

Smokestacks cloud the night sky. Zuko, hooded, walks into the middle of the yard and removes his hood. A clanking noise is heard.

"You're sure you weren't followed?" Zuko is speaking to an ominous looking figure twice his height. "I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar's alive. I want you to find him… And end him."


	4. The Beach

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island." Azula and Ty Lee standing on the deck, with Zuko and Mai sitting in the shade nearby. Ty Lee is looking of onto the deck further at Cadi and Ari. They were told they had to go to mingle with their new allies. "It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing."

Ty Lee rests her hands behind her head and closes her eyes with a satisfied smile.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time." Zuko stands up, "We're being sent away on a forced vacation." Zuko walks over to the balustrade, leans on it and stares out to sea. "I feel like a child."

"Lighten up. So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone...without anyone else around. Don't take it personally."

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Cadi asked Azula walking over to Ty Lee with Ari.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids. How do you know that?" Azula asked.

"I know many different things on many subjects of different things." Cadi said slight poetically.

"That was a long time ago." Zuko said.

…

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." Lo and Li said.

The six teens look displeased and skeptical. Azula walks skeptically into the room followed by Ty lee. Zuko and Mai are standing together, with Ari and Cadi off to the side. Ari is looking at Ty Lee with slight lust and Cadi is looking at Mai and Zuko with disgust.

_What the hell happened to cuddling me at night? Is this how it's been the entire time? What a jackass, she can have him. I'll find me a hot guy. He's probably having sex with her; I'll have sex with someone too. _Cadi thought as she turned away.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Mai said.

Ty Lee is looking at a painting of two young twins, twins standing back to back in a symmetrical seductive pose. Li and Lo approach her.

"Who are these two beautiful women?"

"Can't you tell?" The elderly twins strike the identical seductive pose from the painting. "It's Lo and me."

Zuko covers his mouth to prevent himself from getting sick. Ty Lee lies back on to the bedspread. Ari can't stop looking at her and Ty Lee notices this. She's only teasing him because she likes it.

"Ooh, I love this seashell bedspread!"

"Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it." Cadi said.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind." Li said.

"Give it a chance..." Lo Said.

"...and it can help you understand yourselves and each other." They said together. Li grabbed one of the smooth stones resting on table. Li passes the smooth stone to her sister. "The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges."

In an identical series of motions, they clap and strip off their robes, revealing their elderly bodies in swimwear. "Time to hit the beach!" Mai covers Zuko's eyes, and Ty Lee covers Ari's. Azula looks disgusted before turning away and Cadi is having a laughing fit before walking away.

...

The six of them are walking along the beach, through crowds of beach-goers. Mai and Zuko share an umbrella. Cadi looks horrified at how close he is with her and she walks off to find someone.

"Hey, you need some help unpacking?"

"Sure, thanks." Ty Lee dumps her enormous bag into the teens awaiting arms, knocking him to the ground. He quickly throws every item out one at a time, lastly pulling out Ty Lee's pink towel. He hastens to make her towel perfectly straight as Azula turns away in jealousy.

Ari walks over and sits next to Ty Lee and she snuggles up to him. "Thanks dude." He said and the boy turned and walks away angrily.

"Here, this is for you." Zuko said handing Mai a seashell.

"Why would I want that?"

"I saw it and I thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?"

"Maybe stupid girls."

"Forget it!"

…

Zuko walks up holding two ice-cream cones and joins her under the umbrella.

"I thought since it's so hot... here" He hands her an ice cream cone, but the scoop of ice cream falls off the cone into Mai's lap.

"Thanks. This is really refreshing."

…

A Fire Nation girl flies forward toward a ball and hits it with her hand.

Azula stands looking at the game; Mai and Ty Lee sit under the umbrella behind her. In the background Ty Lee is being fanned and worshipped by three Fire Nation Teen Boys. "Hey, beach bums, we're playing next. Ty lee, get over here now!"

Ty Lee rolls off her towel into a handstand and walks over on her hands, smiling. Zuko stands up suddenly and throwing off his shirt. The wind blows his hair and a flock of birds fly.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails?" Azula and the others look up toward the volleyball players.

Cadi walks up to their small group huddle and buts in. "When she runs towards the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her." Azula watched her as she walked away with another guy then smirked and looked at Zuko to see him staring as well.

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko are now playing volleyball as a team on one side of the net, the pig tailed girl and her team are on the other side. "Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team."

Azula throws the ball up toward the sun and then launches it toward the other team, who miss it completely. Zuko slides for the ball and kicks it up into the air. Azula runs toward it, spins around and smacks it toward the pig-tailed girl. The pig-tailed girl dives but misses the ball completely. The ball flies over a crowd of Fire Nation teens and lands next to two Fire Nation Teen boys, Ruon Jian and Chan, who now notice the game.

Ty Lee is zooming through the air toward the ball. She kicks it and then lands like a tight ropewalker on the net. Mai is running toward the ball and hitting it with her knee. Azula runs up Zuko's back, propelling herself into the air, kicking the ball with all her power. The ball zooms toward the ground catching flame. The ball lands in a fiery explosion, setting fire to the net.

"Well, that was fun." Azula said to her team.

Ari walked over to Ty Lee in amusement and hugged her. "You did great, babe." He smiled and kissed her head.

Azula and her team are joined by Chan and Ruon Jian. They approach Ty lee and Mai.

"I'm having a party tonight. You should come by."

"Sure...I love parties!"

"Your friend can come, too."

"What about me and my brother?" Crossing her arms in displeasure. "Aren't you going to invite us? You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian. Fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so...try and act normal."

Cadi walks over and stands next to Ari.

"Hey cutie. You coming to the party tonight?" Chan asked.

"Will you be there?" Cadi asked semi-seductively to piss Zuko off.

"Of course." He gave a big smile.

"Then yes, I will." They nodded and walked off. "What an idiot." Cadi said turning back to Ari. "I swear, every guy on this beach is a complete moron. A dude gave me a seashell. What the hell?" She crushed it in her hand as a guy walked over to her.

"Is that the seashell I gave you?" He asked.

"Oh yea, sorry. Those guys crushed it. They said it was ugly garbage and then they walked off." Cadi looked at her brother and winked.

"It's fine. Let's go get one just as beautiful as you." He smiled. "I'll even let you kiss me for it."

They walked off and Cadi turned around and mouthed them, "Complete moron." She smiled and walked off. Zuko's hands unclenched for the first time in over 2 minutes.

…

Lo, Li, Zuko, Cadi, Ari, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are all sitting around an octagonal table on the balcony outside. They are eating an elaborate meal.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked Azula.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us. For once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand," Zuko and Mai are eating and leaning against one another. "Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." The twins both stand up and clap twice. They then raise one arm in excitement. "To the party!"

…

A hand taps on a large wooden door. The door opens to reveal Chan looking displeased.

"Um... You're a little early. No one's here yet."

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk so we're here."

"But that's just an expression."

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." Azula makes a chopping motion with her left hand, hitting her right hand as she says 'punctual'. Cadi and Ari look at Azula like she's crazy and Chan notices then smiles at Cadi who slightly blushes.

He shrugs and gestures for them to come inside. "All right, listen, my dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up."

That's a sharp outfit, Chan...Careful, you could puncture the hull of an Empire-Class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea... because it's so sharp."

"Thanks." He said awkwardly. Cadi laughs and walks off.

"Hey, first ones here, huh?"

Zuko and Mai are walking side by side. "He thinks he's so great. Well, what do you think of him?"

"I don't have any opinion about him. I hardly know him."

"You like him, don't you?" Mai sighs and walks away, as Zuko looks angrily in the direction of Ruon Jian.

"Jealous." Cadi said walking slowly beside Zuko. "Better watch that temper, it'll get the best of you one day." She said before walking over to Ruon Jian.

Zuko glares at him worse than before.

…

"Ok, look, if you want a boy to like you just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny." Ty Lee told Azula.

"Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid. Let's try it."

…

Mai and Zuko are sitting together on a bench. Mai's arms are crossed and she looks displeased.

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"I'm hungry"

"So what?"

"So, find me some food."

"Sure." He gets up and walks away.

…

Zuko is preparing a plate of food. One of the guests accidentally knocks his plate to the ground with an over- zealous gesture.

"Hey, watch it! That food was for my cranky girlfriend."

Cadi walks up. "Girlfriend, huh? Glad to know you decided. Looks like she's having fun without you." Cadi looks away and finds a guy to dance with. "Good luck, jerk." She walks away and begins to semi-grind on the guy.

Zuko watches for a second before turning to Mai. Ruon Jian is leaning over Mai. Zuko rushes toward them angrily and pushes Ruon Jian away from her.

"Whoa. What are you doing?"

"Stop talking to my girlfriend!"

"Relax, it's just a party." Zuko pushes Ruon Jian hard, sending him flying across the room, breaking a giant vase.

Mai stands up and grabs Zuko's shoulder. He turns towards her. "Zuko, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your temper's out of control. You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient and hot-headed and angry."

"Well, at least I feel something...as opposed to you. You have no passion for anything. You're just a big "blah"."

"It's over, Zuko. We're done."

"Good! I chose the wrong girl anyways." Zuko said before walking out of the house.

…

Zuko is sitting on the steps holding his childhood handprint.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed."

"Come down to the beach with me. This place is depressing."

Zuko and Azula are walking side by side toward Mai and Ty Lee.

…

"It's a painting of your family."

"You think I care?"

"I think you do."

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!"

"Zuko, leave her alone."

"Circus freak!"

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You wanna know why I joined the circus? Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like; I didn't even have my own name."

She falls to the ground crying. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you need 10 boyfriends, too." Mai said.

"She has me and that's all." Ari said walking up and cuddling Ty Lee as she cried.

"I'm probably the one with 10 at the moment. Dumb boys these days." Cadi said sitting on Mai's log.

"Attention issues. She couldn't get enough attention when she was a kid, so she's trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for 15 years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray..."

"I don't believe in auras."

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved... and sat still...and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about."

"Well, that's it, then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself."

"You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face. For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why."

"There's a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at?"

"No one, I'm just angry."

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?"

"Everyone... I don't know."

"Come on, answer the question."

"I'm angry at myself!" He yells. "I'm angry at all of you!"

"Why?"

"I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. You're rude and selfish. Mai is boring and mean when she doesn't need to be, Ty Lee is an ignorant little girl."

"What about them?" Azula said pointing to Cadi and Ari.

"I'm mad at Ari for being rude because he thinks I hurt his stupid precious sister and I'm mad at her for everything she makes me feel. I hate loving someone who cannot love me back."

"You're pathetic." Mai said before walking off.

"I know one thing I can do... I can love you." Cadi and Zuko kiss. Azula claps, causing them to separate and turn toward Azula.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone." Azula said.

"I guess you wouldn't understand would you, Azula?" He said sarcastically pulling Cadi towards him.  
"Because you're just so perfect."

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother... thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?"

…

"We've got some bad news, Chan."

"Party's over."

Zuko is kicking a table full of food in half as party-goers run away screaming.

Mai joined back up with them after slightly getting over the fact Zuko never loved her the same way and took he anger out by throwing a knife down a wall cutting five tapestries in half.

Ty Lee is crouched in the rafters. She swings down and pulls down two chandeliers which come crashing to the floor.

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Ari, Cadi and Zuko are linked arm in arm very pleased with themselves. A wall of flame right behind them.


	5. War Truths

"Hot towel?" One of Zuko's servants asked.

Zuko looks at this option a little longer than the others, sighs and then picks up a towel, rubs his face and places it back on the plate of towels. The servant bows and smiles. A large elaborate gate opens as prince Zuko walks through. He is greeting by a large crowd of admirers and giggling females.

Zuko is approached from behind by some servants carrying a beautiful and elaborate Palanquin.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong? You didn't take the palanquin."

"I'm just going to Mai's house, it's not far."

"It's not a Prince's place to walk anywhere, sir."

He smirks and approaches the Palanquin. The Palanquin is carried a comically short distance to Mai's large residence. He pulls back the curtain and smiles at Mai, who waves from a large ornate doorway.

He nods to his servants and walks into Mai's house and sees Cadi standing in the room, looking at collectables. "Nice place, Mai. Hello Zuko."

"What are you doing here?" He said with no distaste, just curiosity.

"I figured you'd eventually want to tell Mai you're sorry for playing her and I want to see what you'd say so I knew what you'd say to me."

"Why would I apologize to you?"

"You played us both in your game and I'm not sure you've fully decided who you want. Mai and I have decided we're making you choose now." Mai and Cadi smiled at Zuko, Cadi's more loving then Mai's.

…

"Tell me, if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" He asked both of them.

"Hmm. A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top." Mai said.

"A big shower." Cadi said, laughing.

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make both of those happen."

"That would be impressive." Mai giggled. Cadi looked at her weirdly. Mai never giggled and now Cadi knew why.

"Do you think you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top." They nodded. "And make the shower bigger in my bathroom?"

"Excellent choice, sir." They walk off.

"I guess there are some perks that come with being royalty. Though, there is annoying stuff too, like that all-day war meeting coming up and knowing that you're going to let a girl you barely know use your shower when you wouldn't even let me in your room."

"War meeting? What are you talking about?" Zuko said to Mai.

"Okay, ignore the other part. Azula mentioned something; I assumed you were going too."

"I guess I wasn't invited." He looked up at Cadi who looked small compared to Mai, she had big green eyes and long red hair, and she was gorgeous. Her small pout made Zuko weak and her porcelain doll face made her look like she should be part of the Fire Nation. She had the body of a fighter though, and the curves of a woman.

He looked at Mai. She had long black hair, it was usually soft. Mai looked like a doll. She was beautiful. She was tall but not lanky like most tall people. Her attitude made her untouchable. She didn't care for a thing in the world except Zuko, he didn't know if he had the heart to shatter her.

He still couldn't compare her to Cadi, because there was no contest. But the feelings of both would be hurt, one more than the other. It was hard. "I've decided."

…

Zuko approaches Azula.

"Hello Zuzu. I've you've come for a royal hair combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh. And apparently I'm not welcome there."

"What do you mean? Of course you're welcome there."

"Oh yeah I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it."

Azula eyes Zuko. "Oh Zuko, don't be so dramatic. I'm certain Dad wants you there. You probably weren't invited, because it's so obvious that you're supposed to be there."

"Well, were you invited?"

"Of course. I'm the Princess."

"And I'm the Prince!"

"Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child. Just go to the meeting."

"Forget it, I'm not going."

"Fine, go play with your new girlfriend. Mai called and told me everything. You're such a tease Zuzu. Better not let this one go or you could never get either of them back."

Zuko walked out of the room.

…

Zuko looks out an open window. Cadi approaches him from behind.

"Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares?"

"I don't."

"Well good. You shouldn't. Why would you even want to go?" Zuko and Cadi are standing in the window, the Fire Nation Palace before them. Cadi puts her arm around Zuko. "Just think about how things went to the last war meeting you went to."

"I know."

"You know what will make you feel better? Ordering some servants around! I might be hungry for a whole tray of whatever cold food you have! And maybe a little palanquin ride around town...Double time!"

Zuko looks away from Cadi. She backs away from him, looking worried. He turns and smiles at her.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He said before picking her up and throwing her on his bed.

She giggled. "Once or twice." She smiled and kissed him.

…

"Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you."

Zuko approaches him, with Cadi still sitting on his bed. "What?"

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing."

Cadi is smiling. "So, my dad wants me at the meeting?"

"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir."

Zuko smiles and looks towards Cadi, still smiling.

…

Zuko exits the war meeting. A few Men and women are chatting outside in the background, Azula among them. Cadi leans on a pillar.

"So, how did it go?"

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand."

"Zuko, that's wonderful. You must be happy."

Zuko and Cadi pause at the end of the hallway.

"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me.

"Let's go find my brother and Ty Lee, maybe they can cheer you up some."

"Can't you just cheer me up?"

"I've already done that today." She smiled and winked. He laughed. "Besides, I haven't seen my brother for some time now. He's always busy with Kyoki."

"Who's Kyoki?" Zuko asked.

"Ty Lee. I said Ty Lee." Zuko looks at her questioningly.

"Okay, let's go find them."

…

Ty Lee, Ari, Cadi and Zuko all sat in a circle in Ari's room.

"Let's play a game!" Ty Lee said.

"What game?" Cadi asked.

"It's like truth or dare, but it's only truth with a guessing game."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Explain this." Ari said.

"I give you three things, two of them are false and one is true. You have to guess. Whoever guesses right gets to skip their turn."

"I'll bite." Cadi said. "What about you boys?"

"I'm in." Zuko said and Ari nodded.

"Great!" Ty Lee said. "I'll start so you guys can get the feel of it. After me, it'll go to Ari then Zuko then Cadi, except for whoever gets it right." They all nodded. "One, I'm one of 5 sisters. Two, I have green eyes. Three, I'm a master chi blocker."

"Three." Cadi said without hesitation.

"Good! Ari's turn."

"One, I'm 5'8'. Two, I'm a fire bending prodigy. Three, I'm in love with a girl named Kyoki."

"Pause! I forgot to mention that you can't answer if you're already out a turn. Sorry Cadi." She smiled.

"No biggy."

"Two." Zuko said.

"He is smart." Ari said.

"How do you know how tall you are?" Cadi asked.

"I was 6 foot when we left and I had the servants measure anyways. I'm 6'3'." He smiled proudly.

"Will someone tell me who Kyoki is?" Zuko asked. "Both of you have mentioned this person but I have yet to meet her."

"I'm Kyoki." Ty Lee said.

"Wait, then wouldn't three be correct?"

"Three is correct, you got it wrong. I was just saying you're smart for thinking that." Everyone laughed.

"Fine. One, I'm 15. Two, I'm Avatar Roku's great-grandson. Three, I'm 5'10."

"Three." Ty Lee said.

"Nope."

"Okay, I know you're not 15." Ari said.

"Sooo…."

"Two?"

"Correct."

"What?" Everyone said.

"I found out Roku was my mother's grandfather."

"Holy shit." Cadi said. Ari tried to flick fire at her but she put it out by flicking her wrist, without even looking at him.

"Language." Ari said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"No need to keep thinking about it. Let's move on to Ty Lee." Zuko said.

"Okay, first, now that the round is over, Cadi has a turn again. One, I want one kid. Two, my hair is fake. Three, I don't miss being part of a matched set."

"One." Ari said.

"How'd you guess?"

"You told me that one before."

"Oh yes, hah. Zuko's turn."

"One, I believe my mother is still alive. Two, I want to take over the kingdom and become a ruler like my father. Three, I haven't visited my uncle at all since I got back."

"One." Ty Lee said. Zuko looked at her questioningly. "You don't want to rule like Ozai, he's mean. And, I heard about you visiting Iroh. So Cadi goes, and then Ari and I are skipped."

Cadi hesitated. "One, I let Zhao win during our fight. Two, I miss home. Three, I kind of like it here."

"Two." Zuko said. Cadi shook her head.

"Three?" Ari asked. Cadi shook her head again.

"Why would you let Zhao win?" Zuko asked.

"I liked him." She laughed.

"How did he win?"

"That person in the crowd that helped him was put there by me." She looked down. "I wanted him to win. If I knew we would be banished, I would have won." Cadi said. Ari looked angry, then sad.

"It's all good. If we weren't banished, we wouldn't have met so many people. Hell, we wouldn't have even known about the war to be in it, no matter what side we're on."

Cadi smiled at him, then Ty Lee, then Zuko. "We have something to do." Cadi grabbed Zuko's hand and they walked out.

"I was having fun." Ty Lee said.

…

"Make me feel better now." Cadi said as she lay on Zuko's bed and let him crawl on top of her.

"Of course, my love." He kissed her once again.


	6. The Day of Black Sun

3 maps are overlapping one another, 2 of them are maps of the Fire Nation while the other is a map of the World.

"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang said.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara said.

"Like a baby mooselion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

"So what's your strategy for taking him down? Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?" Toph said punching the air.

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe."

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about Space."

"Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara said.

"No, that is the invasion."

"You made it Dad!" Katara said as Toph and Aang made docks from the Earth.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka." He looks behind at Due and Tho who are descending from the ship. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type.

"Whooo-wheee. This place ain't nothing like a swamp." He points to a rock. "What'd you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of exploding Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?

"It's just a rock, Due.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?"

"I just wish they would wear pants." Bato said.

"Pants are an illusion and so is death."

Hakoda, Bato, Katara have confused and worried looks on their faces. Only Sokka is smiling widely.

"Let's defeat the fire nation and get our friends back." Toph said.

…

"I bet you're tired to be in that cell, old man. Well, too bad. You're never stepping outside these walls again."

"Breakfast."

"Careful, Ming. Don't get too close. His stench will knock you right out." He cackles and exits the room.

"I snuck in some white jade tea. I know you like rare teas."

"Thank you, Ming. Ever since I was put in here, you have been very kind to me."

…

Zuko stands near his bed. He removes the pin that fastens his crown in place with one hand and the crown with the other. His hair falls back to its original place. He places both objects into his belt. Zuko proceeds to remove the shoulder padding from his armor and sets it on his bed.

Zuko smoothens the paper with one of the wooden blocks. Zuko begins writing and focuses on his shoulder plate armor that is on the bed.

...

"Katara, you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover."

"We'll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade."

Katara and the swamp benders jump into position, spreading their hands apart at the same time.

"Keep it up, we're almost through."

An alarm sounds. Smoke emits from the dragon statue's snout and the net rises above the fog. The alarm stops. Someone fire bends from the dragon's mouth, engulfing the net in flames. The net continues to rise out from the water and fire slowly spreads through it.

"Everyone below deck." The Gang and a few Earth Kingdom soldiers are rushing to the deck below. "Let's hope your invention works."

Hakoda looks at his son confidently and both proceed to join the others below.

Fire Nation guards land aboard in a crouching position. They proceed to search the entire ship.

"No one's on board sir."

"Where'd they go?"

5 submarines are slipping by the gates undetected. Appa is swimming with air bubble over his head.

"You really outdone yourself this time, son."

"Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worst way of travel than flying." Toph starts to gag.

The Duke takes off his helmet and offers it to Toph. "Helmet?" Toph accepts and vomits into it.

"The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

…

"Lunchtime, General Iroh. And this time, I brought you an extra bowl of rice."

"Thank you, Ming. Your little gestures of kindness had made my days in prison bearable. I think you should take the rest of the day off."

"What?"

"It is better that you are not here this afternoon." Ming nods and complies as she reluctantly leaves the room.

…

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?"

"I'm ready." Sokka grasps his arm, wishing him luck. The gang and Momo gather around for a group hug.

"Everyone listen up." The gang disbands and looks up at Hakoda who is addressing the entire invasion force from the submarine's entrance. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time is over, back in the subs." Toph and Sokka are seen walking back while Aang and Katara remain behind. Both stare at each other and look away.

"We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"What if... what if I don't come back?"

"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll..." Aang cuts off the conversation with a kiss, much to the surprise of Katara. They part and Katara blushes as she looks away sadly. Aang opens his glider and flies off as Katara watches him go.

"Katara, what are you doing It's time to submerge."

"What? Right, I'm on it."

She water bends herself to Appa and proceeds to bend an air bubble around his head. Appa growls and the entire invasion forces begin to submerge.

…

Zuko walks into Mai's house with a cloak. Zuko stares at a picture of Mai and Zuko for a moment before looking away.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He walks towards Mai's bed and places a scroll on the pillow.

…

Aang and his glider are sailing through the air on a grassy plain. Aang looks at his growling stomach before maneuvering the handle to release peanuts into his mouth.

"What did you know, It did come in handy." Aang adds more speed and flies towards the Fire Nation capital.

…

"Everyone in position. Earth benders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride." Hakoda said.

The submarines approach the gate as an alarm similar to the one heard at the Great Gates of Azulon sounds. Harpoons shoot out from various battlements into the water as the submarines try to dodge them. Harpoons continuously fill the water and Appa narrowly avoids being impaled by one.

Due is water bending the submarine as a harpoon pierces through the submarine, filling the ship with water. He freezes the water and loses his balance as the harpoon reels the submarine in.

Katara and Appa see the situation from underwater and begin to ascend. Appa growls as he leaves the water and Katara proceeds to cut the harpoon with water bending, allowing the submarine to land safely back into the water as it continues on like nothing has ever happened. The submarines are seen heading towards some holes in a wall.

"Ready the torpedo. Launch!"

Hue does a water bending move and torpedoes shoot out from the bottom of all the submarines, destroying the gratings on the wall. The submarines enter the holes in the wall.

Sokka sighs during the wait. The submarines resurface and head towards the shore while numerous projectiles are hurled at the submarines. The submarines land on shore and their base retracts, revealing a team of caterpillar tanks. The tanks advance towards the capital as projectiles continue to be thrown at the submarines. The soldiers and warriors emit battle cries and rush out to attack.

…

"We're leaving." Zuko said as he grabbed Cadi's arm and started to lead her away from her door.

"I'm not leaving Ari." She said running towards Ari's room.

"Ari!" She yelled as she walked in on him and Ty Lee talking. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," He walked into the hall. "I'm leaving. You have to come with me." She told him.

"I will, but what about Ty Lee? I just got her back." Ari looked at her with sad eyes.

"We will come back for her. I promise."

"I figured you wouldn't want to leave her, so I wrote you a note already to give to her." Zuko said as he handed Ari the note. He read it over and nodded.

"This'll be fine." He looked down and slid the note under the door. "We have to go now." He said and Zuko ran towards the exit with Ari and Cadi following him.

…

Ty Lee stood up from Ari's bed. She walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there. She stepped back and heard a piece of parchment crumble. She picked it up and read it. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

…

The invasion force is making its way to the capital city; projectiles are being thrown at them. Earth Kingdom soldiers move their feet in a pushing motion to move the tanks. Sokka leads a team of Water Tribe warriors. All of them are carrying weapons and shields.

Appa lands and Katara dismounts. A group of Fire Nation tanks make its way into the battlefield, fire bending at their enemies at the same time. The tanks still advance towards the capital as projectiles continue to be thrown at the submarines. Cut

More reinforcements are sent in and they're seen surrounding the invasion force. The swamp benders stop as they spot incoming enemy tanks. They bend water from barrels on a truck to shield themselves from enemy fire. They proceed to water bend the side of the Fire Nation tank and it spins uncontrollably, causing it to crash into the sides of another Fire Nation tank.

"We're a man down. Where in tarnation is Hue?" Tho and Due unleash their attack and a Fire Nation tank hurtles into the water. A shadow is seen moving underwater and it turns out to be the swamp monster from The Swamp. It blocks a fire blast with one hand and begins to elongate its arms to grab a tank. Fire Nation soldiers leave the tanks at the last minute.

Another tank fire bends at the swamp monster and Fire Nation soldiers escape the tank before it gets crushed by the swamp monster's arm.

Due and Tho trace the path of the tank being thrown into a battlement. The battlement explodes into flames upon impact. "Hey Hue, where you been?"

A hole appears in the middle of the swamp monster's body, revealing Hue's face. "Communing with nature. Takes a while to collect this lux seaweed." He spots an incoming attack and quickly covers his face as a fire blast narrowly tries to injure him.

…

Zuko stopped running when he got to the invasion forces. "This is my stop. I've got you this far, now I have to do what I need to. I'll see you again." He said to them both but he was looking at Cadi.

"What are you talking about? We're supposed to be leaving." Ari said to him.

"We are. But I'm leaving later than you. Help your friends with the invasion, I have things to do."

"Don't do this." Cadi said.

"It's for all of us." He said as he stepped forward. "I didn't leave Mai for you for nothing. I didn't risk everything to be here, standing with you. You're too important to me to not follow to the end of the world. I will see you again. I promise." He said.

"Don't promise me anything." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

They parted and he ran away as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Let's go help." Ari said to her. She nodded and they took the fire benders from the back as the invasion moved forward.

…

"Dad, look out!"

Hakoda blocks a fire blast with his shield. A Fire Nation soldier charges towards him with his spear as Hakoda blocks the attack with his shield. The Fire Nation soldier executes a move which relieves Hakoda of his shield. Hakoda maneuvers his own spear and relieves the Fire Nation soldier of his weapon, leaving Hakoda with 2 spears. He uses his weapons to knock down another Fire bending soldier. He then throws one of his spears towards 2 soldiers, knocking them down and jumps onto Sokka's komodo rhino.

"Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance."

"I've got an idea."

Sokka hangs off Appa's horn as he flies through the air with Katara on Appa's head and Hakoda in the saddle. Sokka unleashes his sword from its hilt and cuts off a projectile from a battlement. Hakoda throws 2 small grenades into another battlement.

Katara breaks a barrel with water bending and throws the water inside a battlement, freezing a female soldier inside as she gives a yelp of surprise. Appa lands between 2 battlements.

"You two take out that battlement. I've got this one. Watch each other's backs.

Sokka's sword cuts through a metal door with Katara freezing the guards inside with water bending. Sokka climbs the ladder destroys the projectile. The battlement is seen exploding as the siblings leave. They pause and see their father entering the battlement through the roof with his club. Sounds of swords clashing is heard and Hakoda is heard grunting in pain as an explosion is seen coming through the window.

…

Zuko kneels in front of a picture of Ursa.

"I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right." He grabs his broadswords and backpack before looking at his Mother's portrait for one last time. He throws on his cloak and walks away.

…

Appa lands back on the ground. Hakoda grunts as he is being laid on the ground by Sokka. Katara bends water from her pouch and moves her hands across Hakoda's wound, healing it in the process

"How does that feel, Dad?"

"A... a little better. I need... to get back... to the troops."

"You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore."

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down." He tries to get up before falling back to the ground in pain.

"Can't you heal him any faster?"

"I'm doing everything I can."

"I'll do it."

"No offence Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands."

"No. I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka."

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does."

…

Aang opens his glider as he flies into the city. He nears a roof and closes his glider. He peeks out from a roof and looks at the empty streets.

"That's strange."

He leaps off the roof. Aang runs towards the palace doors. The corridor is in darkness. The door opens, filling the corridor with light as Aang gets into a defensive position.

"The Avatar is back!"

He looks around, surprised that no one is there to receive him.

…

"Ari, I have a confession." Cadi said as they stood back to back with fire benders circled around them.

"What's that?"

"It's bad."

"Tell me."

"I was thinking about learning how to control people and all that. I think I found a way."

"What?"

"It's not with the blood though." She looked to one of the benders and focused on him. He turned and attacked both of the people on either side of him before falling.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I put thoughts into his head using water. It's like speaking to fish but humans. It doesn't hurt them like blood bending sometimes does because I'm not actually moving anything around."

"What's blood bending?"

"Something else I've been working on." She blood bended another bender but he didn't use any abilities and he was slow and jerky. "It's harder to use and if they have to will to fight back, they will."

"Who have you been practicing on?" Ari asked wide-eyed.

"Azula." She smirked. "She never even knew. I could hear her thoughts too. They were pretty weird."

"How?"

"I used the water in her brain to gather up some information for me but when she was asleep, I couldn't find anything but her dreams. I did it to you once to see if you could tell. You never said a word about it so I figured you didn't know. I saw a lot more of Ty Lee than needed so I backed off and never even thought about touching it again." She laughed and Ari laughed with her as they fought off the remaining benders.

…

Aang air bends a Fire Nation drapery out of the way and gets into a defensive stance as he enters a room. His face is filled with disbelief. There is an empty and dark throne room.

He drops glider and kneels on the floor in shock. "No, no, NO! Fire Lord Ozai, where are you?"

…

"I'm ready to face you."

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?"

…

"Is that Aang?"

Aang glides towards them, dodging the numerous fireballs. He lands in front of his friends.

"Please tell you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down." Sokka said.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned."

"They knew."

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Toph said.

Sokka pulls out a small device resembling a pocket watch. It ticks, and there is a dial and notches on one section of it.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse. 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this. We can still win the day."

…

Appa flies towards the top of the volcano where the Fire Nation capital is. He lands on the side, and Aang, Sokka, and Toph jump off him.

"Do you feel anything down there?"

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Anything else Is there a structure somewhere?"

She extends her hands to each side before plunging them into the ground, gripping the earth with her fingers. "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me."

Toph thrusts her hands forward, bending a hole into the side of the volcano. Momo chirps and curiously sticks his head out from behind the headpiece on Appa's armor.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon."

Toph, Sokka, and Aang enter through the hole into a dark tunnel. Cadi and Ari run up.

"Don't forget about us." Cadi said as she attacked Sokka with a hug and he gladly returned it. Ari hugged Toph and Aang.

"How'd you find us?"

"A big flying bison doesn't seem to blend in too well sometimes." Ari laughed.

"Let's go."

Toph kneeled down and felt the ground before running down one side of the tunnel. They quickly follow.

"This way! That one's a dead end." Toph said.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Perish and burn in hot magma." Cadi suggested.

They crawl past a small stream of lava and Sokka flinches away from it.

"Yeah, pretty much." Toph said.

They come to a cavern filled with active lava vents all over the floor.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker."

"We'll have to be fast but careful."

Sokka attempts to run across, but is immediately stopped by one of the vents erupting. He yells in surprise and shields himself as Aang swings his staff at it, bending a gust of wind and cooling down the lava.

"How was that careful?"

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky."

They run across the cavern, carefully dodging the steam and lava coming from the vents.

"There's no floor! It's just a river of lava."

Aang spins his staff and extends the glider wings.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight."

"We're good. I've always wanted to try and bend magma. Cadi, try and cool it down where we stand."

Aang threw Cadi his water pouch. She nodded to him and they flew off. Ari bended the magma and cadi cooled down a part of it and they traveled across the river.

Aang banks left and right, avoiding a stone column and a lava explosion. They all make it to the other side and land easily before continuing on foot.

"That's some door!"

Toph walks up to the door, places her ear against it, and knocks on it, producing a metallic thud.

"Not a problem."

Toph takes a step back before bashing her elbows into the door, fracturing and denting it. She takes another step back, kisses her middle and index fingers, and forcefully stabs them through the middle of the door. Toph kicks a hole through the metal. She widens the opening and steps through.

"I am so glad we added you to the group."

…

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko said to his father.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." Ozai waves his hand and his guards leave through doors on both sides of the chamber.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

"Why would she lie to me about that?"

"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived."

"What?"

"In fact, he probably is leading this invasion. He could be on us right now."

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!"

Ozai begins to walk towards Zuko, until Zuko unsheathes his broadswords and brandishes them at him.

"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen."

…

War Minister Qin walks down a tunnel. The group runs down a tunnel on the other side that merges with the first one. Qin whistles a tune just as he comes to the end of the wall and the three kids run past him. He gasps in shock, alerting the three to his presence. The turn around and brandish their weapons at him, Toph stomping the ground and popping a rocking into the air. Qin presses his back against the wall and raises his hands in surrender.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it."

They glare at him before Aang becomes cheerful. "Thanks."

They leave Qin, Sokka giving him one last dirty look. Once their gone, Qin breathes a sigh of relief, looks left and right to make sure no one saw anything, composes himself and continues walking and whistling as if nothing happened.

"Only 30 seconds until the total eclipse."

"Wait, that's why you're invading," Cadi said. "I thought it was for the hell of it. We agreed to be a part of their side of the war. They were right not to trust us." Cadi laughed as they ran down the hall.

There is a single throne at the end of the hall. Azula is lounging on the throne.

"So, you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

"Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?"

"Hm, you mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings."

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." Her face becomes completely expressionless. "I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.

"Okay you're good, I admit it," She bends the earth underneath Azula so that it encases her is a conical shape. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

Azula gives a small smirk. Her stone trap shatters. Sokka, Aang, Ari and Toph are all shocked but Cadi heard their thoughts. Azula keeps smirking as she brushes some rubble off her shoulder.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." Two Dai Li agents drop from the ceiling and land in front of her.

Aang swings his staff at them, throwing out a blast of wind. The Dai Li both bend a stone wall in front and completely nullify the attack.

…

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect."

"It was cruel! And it was wrong."

"Then you have learned nothing."

"No, I've learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

"Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" He said laughing mockingly.

"Yes. He has." Zuko smiles. Ozai can only frown in disapproval.

…

A stone structure erupts from the floor where Aang is standing, but he jumps away from it and jumps off one of the metal beams and flips forward. The two Dai Li agents pull two slabs from the ground and fling them at Aang, but he deflects them with two kicks.

Toph bursts through the stone behind Aang, creating a hole in it. She lands between the agents and bends two diagonal pillars of stone up from beneath them as she lands, pushing them towards the walls. The agents both land of the walls feet first and both bend a pillar of stone down at Toph, who blocks the attacks by bending two stone walls up from the floor.

Toph thrusts her hands forwards and bends a stream of earth at Azula. The stream of earth pushes her up into the air. Azula flips off the attack and flying back towards the throne.

"I can't pin her down. She's too quick." Aang says after they all fought to keep her down.

"Wait! Stop attacking." Aang, Toph, Ari, Cadi and Azula all stop running. "Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true, I'm giving it my all."

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!"

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your whole head!"

"She's just baiting you again."

"Okay, so what do we do Just ignore her?"

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow."

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore!"

"Sokka." Cadi said and she looked wide-eyed and sad as he turned to look at her.

"So, Sokka's your name right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you."

Tears fill his eyes and he gives a furious cry of anger as he rushes at Azula.

"Come and get it…" She whispered under her breath. Azula's hand as she slips a deadly, ornate blade from her sleeve.

Toph raises her knee, which raises a stone into the air, and shoots it forward with a thrust of her hands.

Azula's wrist is pinned against the wall by the stone, the blade dropping from her hand. Azula grunts in pain as she hits the wall. Sokka grabs Azula's shoulder, pushing her up again the wall, and glares into her eyes.

"Where is Suki?"

…

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."

"That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Really Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. Goodbye."

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?"

"What happened that night?"

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."

"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

"So she's alive."

"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper."

The moon passes over and the rays of the sun shine through. Ozai's eyes quickly opening. He steps forward and swinging his arms out, creating two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrusts his fingers forward and fires an incredible bolt of lightning at Zuko. Zuko catches the lightning with the tips of his fingers. Zuko slides backward from the force of the attack, the lightning surrounding his body and making his hair stand on end.

Zuko sinks his body down and pulls his arms in as the electricity runs through his body, then thrusts his other hand forward, redirecting the lightning in Ozai's direction. The bolt strikes the ground where Ozai is standing, creating an explosion that knocks Ozai against the wall and the tapestry behind him.

Ozai straightens up, his hair falling over his face. The tapestry falls down and a fire caused by the explosion burns in front of Ozai. Zuko is gone.

…

"Oh. Sounds like the fire bending's back on."

Azula kicks her leg upward and creates an arc of blue fire, making Sokka jump back in surprise. She thrusts he foot forward and shoots a fireball at Sokka. He is saved from the attack by Toph, who jumps in and pushes him out of the way. Azula flips up and places her feet on the wall.

She grins as the rock trapping her there explodes in a blue flame. She springs off the wall towards Aang and flips forward. Aang jumps out of the way as Azula lands with a fiery heel drop where he was standing. They ready themselves for another attack.

Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now." Azula quickly runs away down the tunnel.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time." Sokka said.

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out."

"And now it's too late."

"Maybe it's not too late. The eclipse is over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Ari said.

"But I'm ready! I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me."

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends." Toph said.

"I guess you guys are right."

"You'll have another chance. I know you will." Cadi said.

…

"They're back!"

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move." Sokka said as Appa landed and they all jumped from Appa except Aang. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I! I'm going to do what I can to slow them down."

Aang throws his glider into the air. He catches onto it and flies into the air as it loops back to him. Appa growls. Katara climbs on him. "Appa, you and I can help too."

"Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Sokka said.

Cadi looked at Appa in surprise, then back down in irritation. "She didn't even care we were here!" Ari laughed at Cadi and he pushed her to follow the rest of them.

…

"We can't keep them all back. They're too many of them!"

"Let's join the others." Aang barely dodges another fireball. Aang and Appa fly over the capital and back towards the ocean.

Zuko runs towards the prison door. A guard is lying on the floor. He looks up, and then winces as Zuko runs past him. Zuko runs down the hall and towards a doorway.

"Uncle!"

There is a huge hole in the cage, and the surrounding bars are bents outward. Warden Poon is lying on the floor, dazed. Zuko runs in and grabs Poon by the collar.

"Where is my Uncle?"

"He's gone. He busted himself out. I... I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one man army!"

Zuko lets go of Poon and leaves.

…

"Try and find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs." Sokka said as the zeppelins pass.

Everyone huddles together as Toph bends a large slab of stone above them. The zeppelins' large red, cylinder shaped bombs drop. The slab cracks and begins to fall, but Toph bends two stone supports up from the ground to keep it standing.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?"

"They're headed for the beach. They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?"

"We're not." Hakoda said.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!"

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind."

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by."

"They're at the beach already!"

Aang's on his knees on top of Appa's head, with Momo sitting next to him. Katara walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. He glances at Katara, who smiles at him. He looks away and wipes his eyes before standing up and addressing the rest of the invasion force.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you."

Katara jumps into the saddle and Aang sits down. Momo climbs on to Aang's shoulder and Appa takes off. Katara and Sokka both look back. Cut to an overhead shot

One of the zeppelins slowly flies on behind Appa. The captain and Azula watch Appa fly away through a window.

"Should we follow them, Princess?"

"No. They're too fast. It doesn't matter, they'll be back."

…

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple."

Appa flies forward. A single Fire Nation war balloon flies below, following them. Zuko is in the balloon's basket, holding on to the ropes and staring off at Appa, waiting to see her again.


	7. The Western Air Temple

Appa is still in his armor and the rest of the group walks slowly on a rocky and barren land with the Sun blazing above their heads.

"This is humiliating." Katara said as she glanced at the rest of the group with tired looks and heads faced down.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

"Don't say spank. Brings back creepy thoughts." Cadi said as everyone looked at her weird. They turned away.

"Both." Katara said. "And am I the only one who got a disturbing thought?" Everyone nodded a no at her and groaned.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired of carrying all these people."

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in." Haru said.

"Hey, we're here. I can feel it." Toph said.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara said.

"No, she's right, we are here." Aang said.

Sokka looks around and brings up both his arms to show that he can't see anything.

"Wow, it's amazing."

…

Zuko is slowly slides down a rope to the temple. Zuko stops and swings himself on the rope, gaining momentum with each arc. He jumps off at the 4th swing. Zuko lands, balancing himself with a hand on the floor. He straightens up and looks around.

Appa flies down to the temple. Zuko crouches down then walks off.

…

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo said.

"Let's go check it out." Haru said.

Duke and Teo enthusiastically make their way to the temple. Aang runs after them but is stopped by Katara who blocks him with his staff.

"You guys go..." Aang catches his glider and Katara lays a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to talk about some things."

"Why can't I go?"

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this."

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?"

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Ari said.

"Oh, yeah, that's great." He picks up a pebble and tosses it into the air nonchalantly. "No problem, I'll just do that." He lays the pebble on the bench and flicks it away.

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy."

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a fire bending teacher?"

"We could look for Jeong Jeong."

"Yeah right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's – Oh, if it's important, I'll find out." Toph said.

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" He runs off.

"What's up with him?"

"There's got to be someone who can teach him fire bending."

Katara and Toph look down dejectedly and Cadi looks at Ari as they both look completely stunned that they weren't even noticed.

_Can you hear me? _Cadi thought to Ari.

_**Yeah.**_

_They're all idiots. I say ignore them about it until they remember._

_**What about Aang learning to fire bend.**_

_Zuko doesn't know I can hear thoughts and sense when people are around. He's an idiot if he thinks I don't know that he's sitting over there trying to find a way for the rest of the group to accept him in because he's trying to be good._

_**I don't believe any of it.**_

_Well if it wasn't true, he'd be thinking something like, "Oh if I tell them blah blah then they'll think I'm serious and accept me so I can screw them over. _She pauses. _Now he's thinking about me. _She giggled in her thoughts.

"Don't giggle like that, it's weird." Ari said out loud on accident.

"Who's giggling?" Sokka asked.

"Nobody." Cadi said. "So Katara, learn any new tricks?"

"There is one thing." She stopped and looked at Sokka. He looked slightly sad. "I learned to blood bend."

"What?" Cadi said. "You taught yourself too?"

"I didn't teach myself anything." Katara said standing up. "Why would you teach yourself how to do a horrible thing?"

"It not horrible, it's just mean. And just because I know how to do it doesn't mean I do so if you have a problem, take it somewhere else." Cadi said getting in Katara's face.

"You're probably wondering why no one has noticed that you're here and Ari is a fire bender."

"So you're ignoring us? Why?"

"Because the fire nation changes people. You're probably cruel now. You learned blood bending so you want control and you got in my face. You're meaner now."

"This," Cadi said referring to the fact they were standing in front of each other. "Is your fault. You stood up first and offered me to get in your face. Wanna know why? Because you're a child. You're a thirteen year old girl who thinks she has the world all figured out because she met a few mean fire benders and has the Avatar wrapped around her finger. You're wrong, it's much more complicated and learning how to do things people can't is a good thing. It makes you strong enough to actually fight instead of sit there and let people do it for you. That's why I look up to Sokka, no bending abilities but he stood up and made something of himself. What have you done? Learned a few tricks and let the Avatar do the rest." Cadi said backing off and turning to walk away.

Katara used water from her pouch and tried to whip Cadi. She turned and made an ice shield and blocked her attack. She then took water from the air and whipped it at Katara who couldn't move fast enough and it turned to ice as she hit the pillar, sticking her to it.

"Don't mess with a bro, princess." Cadi said walking off.

…

"Hello," Zuko raises an arm in greeting. "Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me... sort of. Uh...so, the thing is, I have a lot of fire bending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen me... you know, when I was attacking you? Uh, yeah...I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. Ugh, but anyway... I think it's time I joined your group, and taught the Avatar fire bending."

Zuko was talking to a badger frog sitting on a large log. The tarp from Zuko's war balloon is in the background and it has been used as a form of shelter.

"Well, what's your answer?"

The frog croaks. Zuko slouches down.

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too. How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side? What would Uncle do?"

""Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself." Even when I'm talking for him, I can't figure out what he means."

"What would Azula do? "Listen, Avatar, I can join your group," He maneuvers his body into a position he thinks is feminine. "or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice." I guess I'm not that good at impersonations."

Zuko hears clapping and he turns to see Cadi standing there.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since you starting talking to the frog about how you wanted to join its group and teach the frog Avatar fire bending." Cadi laughed. "And your Iroh impression wasn't THAT bad." She said smiling at him.

He stood up and smiled at her as he moved towards her and hugged her.

"I missed you." Zuko said.

"I wasn't even gone that long." She said into his shoulder. He was about a head taller.

"Long enough. Besides, I can miss you for all the times we weren't together since the day I first captured you. I miss seeing you every day."

"I know. I always hoped you'd come back and capture me again." They stop hugging. "It can be kind of like that again. We just need to work on your speech a little." Cadi laughed. "Don't mention anything stupid."

He laughed with her. "Okay, I'll try."

…

"Aang, can we talk about you learning fire bending now?" Katara said.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears. Check out this loop." Aang maneuvers his glider into a loop and Momo mimics his actions in perfect sync.

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future." Sokka yelled, straining his voice against the wind.

"Ok, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber."

"I think that'll have to wait."

Toph points behind as Appa moves aside to reveal a shadow.

"Hello, Zuko here."

Cadi and Ari had walked up behind them. Katara looping her arm in Katara's before using her other hand to hit her forehead.

Aang raises his staff in an attacking position and the group does the same.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here."

Appa enters the screen and growls at Zuko as he takes a cautious step backwards and covers his face with his arms. Appa then proceeds to lick his back. Aang lowers his staff slightly. Appa licks his face affectionately. Zuko wipes off the slobber with his arm.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world."

"Right... Well, uh... anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I uh, I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach fire bending... to you. See, I uh..."

Toph interrupts Zuko. Sokka remains dumbfounded in the back. "You want to what now?"

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang."

"I've done some good things. I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something."

Appa licks Zuko's back to his surprise.

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph said.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it."

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past."

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka said.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?"

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop him."

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka said.

"Who's Combustion Man?" Ari asked, surprising every one of his presence.

"Well, that's not his name, but..."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"He's not my friend!"

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up." Toph said.

Cadi leaned toward Ari and whispered, "We missed a lot." He nodded.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang looks towards the rest of the Gang. Sokka shakes his head at Aang.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

"You need to get out of here, now."

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore."

"Either you leave, or we attack."

…

"Argh, I can't believe how stupid I am. I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would've believed that. Stupid!" Zuko said.

"I'm still here. I'm right here." Cadi said sitting next to Zuko, letting him lean his head on her shoulder.

…

"Why would he try to fool us like that?"

"Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap."

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother, and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings."

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him, so you let your guard down, then he strikes."

"The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can't trust him."

"I kind of have a confession to make. Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?"

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month!"

"Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me."

"No way, I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself."

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar."

"Actually, he wasn't lying." Toph said. "All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates."

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island."

"Or when he tried to capture me at the fire temple."

"Why would you even try to defend him?"

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact. Aang needs a fire bending teacher. We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job and the one person in our group who can, you're telling him no. Now one shows up on a silver platter, and you won't even think about it?"

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher."

"I'm beginning to wonder who really the blind one around here is." Toph walks off.

"What did she mean one person in our group who can?" Aang asked.

"Ari."

"Why not him?"

"We don't trust him fully yet." Katara said.

…

"Who's there? Stay back."

"It's me! Ow!" Toph throws her head back in agony and falls down. Zuko rubs his eyes and brings them down to take a good look at whom he has accidentally burned.

"You burned my feet!"

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!"

"Get away from me!"

She gets on her knees and crawls while earth bending chunks of earth back to Zuko. Zuko dodges the chunks deftly. Zuko catches up to her.

"Let me help you. I'm sorry."

Toph earth bends another slab of earth as Zuko dodges it again. He lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me, get off me!"

"I didn't know it was you. Come back! Why am I so bad at being good?" He throws his limbs out into a star shape and relaxes.

Cadi comes up. "Okay, I know I'm late on this, but what the hell?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Just lay next to me." Cadi lay on the ground, cuddling next to Zuko.

…

"Has anyone seen Toph? Or Cadi?"

"I haven't seen Toph since she stormed off yesterday and I haven't seen Cadi since Zuko."

"Maybe they're just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earth bending."

"I think we should go look for Toph."

"Yes, let's look for Toph and not my sister because she's not who she was before we were captured. You're all immature and we even fought on your side during the invasion. I'm leaving, hope you have fun finding someone who you trust enough to teach you fire bending."

The ground shakes and a big hole appears.

"Toph, what happened?" Katara asked.

"My feet got burned."

"Oh, no, what happened?"

"I just told you, my feet got burned."

"I meant how."

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night."

"You what!"

"I just thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out."

Katara bends water out of her water skin and around Toph's feet to heal them.

"So he attacked you?"

"Well, he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident."

"But he did fire bend at you?"

"Yes."

"See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned... literally."

"It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner."

"Yeah, me too."

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him."

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice."

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him."

"Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once."

"Yeah... get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner. Then we'll jump him and really make him our prisoner. He'll never suspect it."

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka."

Cadi enters through the hole. "Toph, you are a master at maneuvering through a big ass temple I can barely get through." She laughed at first, and then stopped. "What's going on?"

"We're helping Toph then leaving." Ari said.

Ari carries Toph off and Katara follows them. He sets Toph down on the fountain, letting her dip her feet in the water.

"Ahh, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks."

…

Combustion Man stands on a ledge high above them. Combustion man rears his head back and inhales, preparing to fire a blast of energy. Zuko quickly swings on a vine towards Combustion Man, bumping into him just as he fires. The beam hits the ledge above the fountain and explodes.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore. The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!"

Combustion Man shoves Zuko out of the way and fires another blast at the top of the fountain, destroying it. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph take duck behind the ledge, covering their heads as Ari and Cadi run off to distract the man.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Combustion Man stops Zuko in his tracks by grabbing him by the shirt. Zuko throws his fireball, but misses and it hits the ground. "All right, I'll pay you double to stop!"

Zuko swings his arms down, making Combustion Man let go. He turns and executes a shot jumping sidekick just as Combustion Man fires another shot, knocking his aim off and knocking Zuko away.

Combustion Man attacks Zuko and their fire explodes and Zuko slides back. A cloud of dust appears and when it is gone, Zuko isn't where he was before.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side." Toph said after many other hits.

"I can't step out to water bend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here." Katara said. Ari and Cadi have already hid behind some pillars.

"I know how to get an angle on him." Sokka said.

Sokka gently pushes Katara aside and pulls out his boomerang. He presses his back against the pillar. He raises his boomerang towards the source of the blasts and measures their trajectory.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now."

Sokka throws the boomerang. The boomerang flies through the air and curves behind a stone pillar. It hits Combustion Man in the forehead and everyone moves from behind the pillars as Sokka grins.

"Yeah, boomerang!" He and Katara look up smiling, but quickly frown. "Aw, boomerang..."

The group starts to run back towards the stone pillar they were hiding behind. Combustion Man sways and rears his head back for another blast. Sparks fly from his forehead. Small explosions erupt from his head. He puts a hand over his forehead. Out of the smoke and debris is a glint of light, and Combustion Man's metal, clawed arm flies. Zuko is climbing up the vine from earlier. He reaches the ledge and pulling himself up.

…

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but thanks Zuko."

"Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing."

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

Zuko looks to Toph.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a fire bender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

"I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher. When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you," He looks to Ari." And you, to teach me." He looks back to Zuko.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Sokka?"

"Hey, all I want is to defeat The Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."

"Ari?"

"I could learn a few things."

"Cadi?"

"I'm okay with it." Toph fake coughed and Cadi nudged her.

"Katara?"

Katara looks at Zuko and frowns.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

"I won't let you down, I promise."

The group turns and walks away, Sokka carrying Toph. Zuko smiles as he watches them leave.

…

"So here you go, home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now. Unpack... lunch soon. Uh...welcome aboard?"

"You might have everyone else here buying your "transformation". But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang... and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there... permanently."

Katara turns and walks away.

Cadi walked in. "That seemed rude." She shrugged. "Lunch is soon so you might have to be talking to me and Ari for a few days before everyone is warmed up to you."

Zuko nodded. "I like Ari. He's nice now that he doesn't hate me."

"I think he likes you too."

"But I like you more."

"I know."

"How'd you find me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was practicing my speech."

"It's a long story." She laughed, not wanting to tell him just yet about hearing thoughts. "Let's go."


	8. The Fire Bending Masters

"I know you're nervous, but remember... fire bending in and of itself is not something to fear."

"Ok. Not something to fear."

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino! Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

Aang exhales, takes in a nervous breath and attempts to fire bend. He makes a small puff of smoke.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration."

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back."

He gestures Aang to move backward and Aang does so. Zuko takes in a breath, grunts and proceeds to fire bend. The result is a rather small pathetic burst of flame.

"What was that! That was the worst fire bending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was nice."

Zuko grunts again and fire bends in rapid succession. All his flames are small like the first. He grunts in frustration and stares at his palms)

"Why is this happening?"

"Maybe it's the altitude."

"Yeah, could be."

…

Zuko and Aang have found a spot lower in altitude. Aang is sitting on a broken pillar and watches Zuko fire bend with the same results. Zuko grunts in frustration and unleashes another blast with no improvement. Aang yawns and lies down.

"Just breathe, and..." He pauses to fire bend again.

Aang sits up. "That one kind of felt hot."

"Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry Sifu Hotman."

Sokka walk onto the bending field with Cadi. They both have apples. Sokka finds a spot and sits down to observe the two.

"Hey, jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?"

"Get out of here!"

"Ok, take it easy." He drops his apple core and waves his hand in dismissal. "I was just kidding around." He stands up to adjust his shirt. "Jerk bending, still got it." Zuko drops his head down and moans while Aang looks on. Cadi laughs at the entire sight and walks off.

…

Zuko is leaning on a column with his arms crossed, deep in thought. He turns his head back to the campfire where everyone is settled for dinner. He walks toward them.

"Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." Top said raising her hands, then folding her arms in front of her.

"I'm talking about my fire bending. It's gone."

Katara laughs maniacally. Zuko looks annoyed while Cadi looks like she could beat the hell out of her if she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know... how it would have been nice for us if you lost your fire bending a long time ago."

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

"I bet it's because I changed sides."

"That's ridiculous." Sokka said.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your fire bending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough." Sokka said. He nudges Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times.

"Ok, cut it out! Look... even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your Fire bending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Ari said.

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending is." Cadi said.

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked again.

"I don't know. For earth bending, the original benders were badgermoles."

"One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earth bending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the World."

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original air benders were the Sky Bison." Aang said.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original fire benders were the dragons, and they're extinct."

"What do you mean Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

"Sun Warriors Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1000 years ago?"

"More or less. Either I find a new way to fire bend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher since none of you want Ari to do it." Aang looks worried.

…

"We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster."

"Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Appa pushes his tail down to gain some speed and soars through the cloud at a faster speed.

"Even though these buildings are ancient," Zuko says as they descend. There's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

"Ok, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about fire bending too. The past can be a great teacher."

Aang's foot nears a black wire and he trips it. He yells in surprise. The ground in front of them drops to reveal a bed of black, deadly spikes. Aang exhales a huge gust of air from his mouth to prevent himself from falling into the trap and propels himself across it, landing rather shakingly to the other side. He struggles to control his balance, flailing his arms about. Aang pushes himself forward and regains control.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me."

Zuko kneels down and inspects the wire. "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

Zuko takes a step back and starts to run on a wall and lands in front of Aang. "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

…

"Look. This seems promising. Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of fire bending."

"They look pretty angry to me."

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors."

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it." He looks away and takes a few steps before he's interrupted by Aang.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you're not telling me."

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened. He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate fire benders. And if you could conquer one, your fire bending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title "Dragon"."

They reach the end of the bridge. They're 2 dragon statues at the end. One of the statues is missing a head. "The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my Uncle."

"But I thought your Uncle was, I don't know, good."

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on."

…

There is a column with a red jewel embedded in the center of the structure. The column is positioned in front of a structure with 2 yellow doors. Zuko and Aang walk towards the doors. Aang walks towards them, drops his staff and attempts to open them with his bare hands to no avail. "It's locked up."

Zuko touches his head, looks behind and steps aside to reveal the red jewel from the column beaming light on his head.

"Wait." He steps aside to reveal the beam of red light resting on a circle on the ground. "It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet that Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers! The solstice again? We can't wait here that long."

"No we can't." He unsheathes his broadsword and lays it in the path of the red beam. "But we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the Sun Stone."

He attempts to adjust his sword. The beam of light is seen moving shakily across the doors and successfully hits the Sun Stone. It glows brightly.

"Nothing's happening." Aang said.

The doors open.

"You know, Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you, you're pretty smart."

Zuko smiles. It falters for a moment. "They don't think I'm smart?"

"I do. Ari does. Cadi does. Everyone else just doesn't know." Aang said.

"Cadi thinks I'm smart huh." He laughs. "She better." His smile is back.

"What's with you two anyways?"

"It's nothing." He says, but his smile is still there.

Aang shrugs and turns. Once his face is away from Zuko he smirks. Aang walks in and squints his eyes. Aang gasps in surprise.

"Relax. They're just statues."

Aang scratches his head and reads the description at the foot of the statue. "It says this is something called The Dancing Dragon."

He lays his staff against the statue, takes a step-back and imitates the crane-posture of the statue. A plate sinks under his feet as he does so. Aang takes a step off the plate to observe it and the plate moves back into position. He looks around at the remaining statues.

"Zuko, get over here. I want you to dance with me." He tries to pull Zuko along.

"What?"

"Just do it. Let's follow the steps of the statues."

Both of them step on the first plate and move on to the next.

"Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson." Both of them move in synchronization as he speaks. "I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior fire bending form."

Zuko gets into punching position and move into another position with his arms spread in a low arc above his shoulders. "This better teach us some really good fire bending." Zuko says.

Aang is doing the same 2 moves. He gets into a position with his arms stretched forward. Aang bends his torso to the right with his fists out-stretched and Zuko does a mirror image. A sound echoes in the room and a hole appears in the center of the room and both turn to look at it. A pedestal with a golden egg-like object ascends from the hole and glints in the light.

"Hurray! Wait. What exactly is that?"

"It's some kind of mystical gem stone."

"Well, don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes? I'm just very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

Zuko ignores him and removes the gem stone off the pedestal. Aang's eyebrow twitches.

"It feels almost alive."

He tries to put back the gem stone and yells in surprise as a jet of green goo spurts out from the pedestal and pushes Zuko towards the grating in the ceiling, sticking him there.

"Oh, no, it's another trap!"

More green goo starts to flow from the pedestal and Aang backs away cautiously.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of glue."

Aang jumps across the goo to grab his staff on the other side of the room. He jumps up on the statue's head and air bends a strong gust of wind toward Zuko in an attempt to free him. The force from the wind only pushes moves Zuko from his back to his front but he is still stuck. The goo is rapidly rising and Aang tries to pull his staff out of the goo to no avail. He jumps up toward the grating as the goo rapidly engulfs the room.

"I can't move. Zuko, do something!"

"Me? I can't move either."

The goo suddenly stops pressing against them.

"It stopped." Aang stated.

"At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this."

…

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?"

"At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never have made it pass the courtyard."

"Help!"

"Who are you yelling to? Nobody's lived here for centuries."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Think about our place in the Universe."

"Who is down there?" A Person asked.

…

"For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!" The man said.

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all fire bending."

"Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures."

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but... I'm the Avatar. Just hear us out."

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of fire bending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." He and Aang bow their heads down in respect.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao."

"Ran and Shao? There are two of them?"

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." He takes a step towards Zuko and towers over him. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

…

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame. This fire is the very first one. It was given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it." Zuko said to himself.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending."

"Um, Mister Sun Chief, sir Yeah... I'm not a fire bender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?"

"No."

"This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. It's like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is life, not just destruction. You will take your flames up there." The Chief points to a rocky mountain nearby and the boys turn their heads toward that direction. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

…

Zuko has reached the top of the incline and turns back to Aang who is lagging quite a distance behind.

"Hurry up."

"I can't. If I walk too fast, my flame will go out."

"Your flame's gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid. Give it more juice."

"But what if I can't control it?"

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid."

…

Zuko and Aang have just arrived at their destination. The warriors are already there and are poised in an alternating standing and sitting position.

"Facing the judgment of the Fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be."

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar..."

"Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden too."

The Chief drives his staff into the ground and Sun warriors get into a "ready" position at either side of the staff. It is noted that both warriors are mirror image of each other. The Chief grabs a section from each flame and places it on the Sun Warriors' palms. They move away and the Chief removes his staff.

"We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we hoped." Aang said.

"No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

"What if they judge us and attack us?"

"Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar. I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are."

"Bring 'em out." Zuko said.

…

Zuko and Aang glance at each other and both take a deep breath before ascending. Zuko and Aang climb the steps. Aang looks back, seemingly wanting to go back but he presses forward with an "I've got no choice" look on his face. The music stops when they reach the top. Both of them look at the caves on each side of the bridge.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire."

Aang and Zuko turn towards the caves and bow down with their hands extended in front of them."

A warrior takes a deep breath and blows into a wind instrument. The loud sound it produces sends a flock of birds scattering in the background. The cave Aang is facing rumbles and vibrates as the rocks dislodge. He trembles in fear. Aang accidentally places his hand down, extinguishing his flame and turns towards Zuko.

"What's happening?"

He looks at Zuko's cave which remains undisturbed. Zuko turns and gives Aang a puzzled look. Aang quickly returns back into his "flame-giving" position. He realized that his flame is gone and gasps, turning back towards Zuko again.

"Zuko, my fire went out."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Give me some of yours." He reaches for Zuko's fire and Zuko gently pushes him back.

"No, just make your own."

"I can't."

"Get some from one of those warriors."

Aang continues to reach for Zuko's flame but is unable to do so due to the differences between their heights. Zuko raises his arms higher so the flame remains out of Aang's reach and Aang tries to grab it by sticking close to Zuko's back and flailing his arms. He uses two hands to grab the flame from under Zuko's armpits and they struggle briefly before Zuko drops his hand, extinguishing the flame. They look at each other, unsure.

"Uh-oh." Zuko and Aang said together.

A pair of yellow eyes glow in the dark and suddenly, a red dragon roars and shoots out of the cave. It circles around the bridge and the duo. The boys are overwhelmed by the powerful winds and pressure and stagger slightly. Zuko looks shocked and follows the dragon's trail."

A blue dragon flies out of the other cave and joins its partner in circling around each other, the bridge and boys.

"These are the masters."

"You still think we can take 'em?"

"Shh. I never said that."

…

"Oh, here it comes. Any moment now... dinner for the masters."

"Quiet, Ham Gao."

"What? Everyone's thinking it."

…

"Zuko, I think we're supposed to do The Dragon Dance with them."

"What? What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?"

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it."

"Fine."

They get into the first position of The Dragon Dance and proceed to the next. Aang spreads his arms out and the blue dragon behind him following the shape of his arms. Aang turns his arms to his side and the dragon turns as well.

Zuko pushes his hand up and the red dragon behind him angles upwards as well. Zuko dips and the dragon dives down as well. The boys slowly begin heading towards one another and the dragons complementing their movements.

…

"Judgment time." The Chief said.

…

The blue dragon snarls at Zuko. Aang is visibly trembling. Zuko looks at it, mouth agape. Aang gives out a series of timid, unsure shrieks. The red dragon beings to breathe fire out of its mouth. The blue dragon does the same. Zuko and Aang yell in fear as they are engulfed by a rapidly rising multi-colored flame.

…

The flame slowly dissipates and the dragons curl their bodies, spring up and circle each other one final time before they retreat to their caves.

Zuko and Aang slowly descend on the steps.

"Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined."

"Like fire bending harmony."

"Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of fire bending."

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it."

"So, your Uncle lied."

"Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well."

"He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them."

"All this time, I thought fire bending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is... it's energy, and life."

"Yeah, it's like the Sun, but inside of you. Do you guys realize this?"

"Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors... so yeah."

"That's why my fire bending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you was my drive... it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world."

Zuko fire bends twice with a rather large sized flame. Aang follows his example and bends. His flame is large as well.

"Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever. Just kidding. But seriously, don't tell anyone!"

…

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable." Zuko and Aang are demonstrating The Dragon Dance and they're fire bending at each step. They get into their final pose and the group applauds.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there."

"It's not a dance. It's a fire bending form."

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?"

"The Dancing Dragon"

The group laughs.

"Doesn't matter if it has a name or not, Ari and I have you both beat." Cadi said.

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it."

Cadi and Ari look at each other. "Field trip!"

…

Cadi and Ari stand next to each other. "We've been working on this for a while but it's not perfect yet so no laughing." Cadi said smirking. "Any volunteer?" She asked.

"I want to see how much this will affect people, so I will." Sokka said.

"Don't get mad." Ari said.

Ari stood still before criss crossing his arms in a side-ways eight making fire. Cadi stood beside him before making a bubble around her and moving in front of Ari's fire. He pushed his fire out. Cadi's concentration didn't falter once as she pushes the water from around her, off of her bubble. Her water pump was surrounded by lines of fire as it hit Sokka, knocking him down several feet away.

Ari stopped his fire and Cadi dropped her bubble. She bent over, gasping. "That's enough concentration for a while." She laughed at herself. Zuko walked over and picked her up over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." He said as Ari followed him after helping Sokka up.


	9. The Boiling Rock

"No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure."

"I like jokes."

"Bring it. "

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing."

Aang laughs and helps himself to a cup.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little." Zuko walks between Toph and Teo and hands them their drinks. "It hardly ever happens."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

He gets up and walks away. Zuko places his tray down and follows. They walk to the area where Appa is resting.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

"What do you mean? Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." He turns around and Sokka grabs his shoulder.

"It's my Dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good Sokka."

"Please."

"My guess is... They were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

"So where is this place?"

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid."

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." Sokka walks off and Cadi sticks her head up from Appa's saddle.

"You know he's just gonna go, right?"

Zuko jumped in surprise. "How did you get up there? You were just with everyone else."

"Wow, doesn't even realize that his supposed to be girlfriend, was never where he thought."

"Sorry."

"Uh-huh. Sit up here till he goes to leave." Zuko nodded and sat on top of Appa.

…

Sokka silently walks towards Appa with his belongings. Sokka lets out a sigh after successfully not waking anyone. He turns and his eyes widen. He nearly tripped over a sleeping Momo. He walks over him and patters his way towards Appa.

He starts to climb up as Appa wakens. Sokka shushes him and Appa goes back to sleep.

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko said, sitting next to Cadi.

"Sokka yelps in shock and loses his grip as he falls down on the hard stone floor with a loud thud and groan."

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my Dad. You happy now?"

"I'm never happy." He sees Cadi's glare. "Usually."

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko."

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

"No. I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares. We'll take my war balloon."

"You both know that no matter what, I'm going."

"No" They both said.

"Watch me." Cadi walked off and sat down, waiting for them to leave.

…

"Now fly back and do not look back." Appa grumbled as he lifted himself into the air and flew off.

"Not coming, my ass." Cadi said to herself and she fought off 2 prison guards.

…

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. One more thing. Aang, practice your fire bending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko."

A badger frog croaks and Aang opens his eyes with irritation and stands up. "Nobody else has homework."

…

"Pretty clouds." Sokka said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, fluffy."

"What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding."

"Yep. A balloon. But for War."

"There's one thing my Dad's good at, it's War."

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down."

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard. Do you think we should have let Cadi come?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. She's pretty special. I wouldn't want her getting hurt."

"What do you mean special?" Zuko said slightly growling under his breath.

"She's talented for a water bender. I'm not putting my sister down, but Cadi is just… Cadi. She's going to be a great help with the end of the war. And she's pretty."

"How about you stop talking about her like she's a pretty object."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"Yes, Cadi's pretty, but she isn't my type. She's yours."

"You're joking."

"Nope. You have a thing for her." Sokka smiled triumphantly.

"At least I have a girlfriend."

"My first girlfriend turned into the Moon."

"That's rough buddy."

…

"There it is. There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught."

…

"We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!"

Sokka appears frantic as he rushes to the other side of the basket.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Crash landing?"

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?"

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket."

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?"

"My Dad might be here. I had to come and see."

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this, ugh, this is just crazy."

"Hey! I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there."

He pushes the basket but yelps as his hand automatically withdraws since the basket scorches him. He kicks it.

"What are you doing?"

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it."

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now."

…

"I hope these disguises work."

"We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible."

The corridor is suddenly filled with running guards. Sokka and Zuko grin nervously, hoping that they won't be noticed.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on."

…

"I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell."

He walks away. The guard fire bends a whip and lashes it near (His Name Made me Laugh) Chit Sang's legs.

"Stop right there Chit Sang."

Zuko steps forward trying to help but Sokka holds his elbow. "We can't blow our cover."

"I've had it with your unruly behavior."

"What did I do?"

"He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" He looks back at Chit Sang as the guys stare at him in silence. The guard senses something suspicious and raises his visor to inspect the boys.

"Uh, yeah, very cute sir." Zuko said.

"Super cute." Sokka agreed.

A guard behind them laughed. "Idiots."

The guard smiles satisfactorily at their answers and walks back towards Chit Sang

"You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang."

"What? That's not a prison rule."

"Do it."

"Make me." The guard makes another fire whip but extinguishes it. Chit Sang bows.

He makes another whip. Chit Sang looks up and fire bends the whip and directs it back to the guard.

"Tsk, tsk. Fire bending is prohibited. You're going in the Cooler." He drops his position. The guard suddenly points at Sokka. "You! Help me take him in."

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispered to Zuko.

…

"Can you believe this guy?"

"Prisoners. Am I right?"

"Ugh. Tell me about it."

…

"Hey new guy. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax."

"But what if there's an incident If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head."

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up."

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

"No, you can't date the female guards."

"Trust me, you don't want to." A cup hits his head. The guard behind him laughs.

"I wouldn't want to either if I was a guy, right?" Cadi said sitting next to Zuko, nudging him. "What's with the helmet?" She laughed.

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes, she had dark hair and her voice was slightly more exotic and it seemed like she actually belonged.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners?"

…

"It sure looks cold in there."

"That's why we call it the Cooler. He won't be fire bending in there. It's the Warden. Look alive."

They stand at attention at both sides of the door. He opens the cooler.

"So Chit Sang, I hear you used fire bending to try to escape. You should know better."

"I wasn't trying to escape."

"He's lying. I saw him with my own eyes."

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering."

Chit Sang looks at the warden as the door closes, leaving him in the dark. He shivers and lowers his head down.

…

"Hey there, fellow guard. How does it?"

"Zuko?"

"Shh. Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your Father's not here."

"What? Are you sure? Did you double check?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm really sorry Sokka."

"So we came all this way for nothing. I failed. Again."

"Err, what would Uncle say? Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light. With a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So... when life seems hard... take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

"Maybe we haven't failed after all."

"That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

"What you said made no sense at all." Cadi said coming up behind Zuko.

"Right, but look, it's Suki!"

…

Suki is lying on her bed. The door to her cell opens, illuminating her face as her eyes looks to the door.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"You people all look the same to me."

"Oh. Then maybe you'll recognize this."

He purses his lips and attempts smooching sounds. Suki grabs his chin. Suki pushes him to the door. The helmet falls off his head. He looks surprised at the sudden violence.

"Sokka, it's you."

Suki embraces him.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?"

"No, I don't know where they are. They locked me here because I'm the leader."

"Well, you won't be here for long, I'm busting you out."

…

"'Scuse me, I need to get into that cell."

"No, you can't go in there. The lights are out... the prisoner could sneak up on you."

"Step aside, fool." She tries to push Zuko aside but Cadi grabs her arm and throws her against the wall. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?"

"You should think about touching him again."

The female guard maneuvers her way around and throws Zuko against the cell door.

Sokka sits down against the door, looking up at the opening and hearing the commotion. Sokka puts on his helmet. The door to Suki's cell opens and Sokka sneaks out. The female guard tries to elbow Zuko's chin.

"Guard, help! He's an imposter! Argh! Arrest him and throw this girl in her cell!"

…

Sokka leads them away while the female guard massages her sore shoulder.

Zuko and Cadi are cramped together in one cooler.

He looks up as the door opens and light shines on their faces.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko."

"How did you know who I am?"

"How could I not? You broke my niece's heart."

"You're Mai's uncle. I never meant to hurt her, I just found someone better."

"Quiet! If it's this puny girl than you better hope my guards don't get a hold of her. She'll be down on her knees screaming for help in a matter of seconds. You're my special prisoner now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out whom you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down. Why, they'd tear you to shreds."

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my Father and collect the reward?"

"I get to hear you both scream." He smiles harshly and the guards grab Cadi and shut the cooler.

…

Zuko and Suki are mopping the floor under the stairs.

"Oh, good. You guys have met." Sokka said walking up to them.

"A...actually, we met a long time ago." Suki said.

"We did?"

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again." They put their mops against the wall as they sit down. Sokka checks his surroundings before joining them.

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan." He faces the two and kneels while lifting his visor. "I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right?"

"Just get to the point Sokka."

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water."

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work."

"What about Cadi? I haven't seen her since the cooler."

"We'll get her back. I promise."

…

"Scream all you want, this room is sound proof. No one can hear you." The guard said closing the door behind him.

Cadi was tied to a metal chair, sweating rolling off of her.

"This is so disgusting." She said to herself.

A bell rang and she screamed as fire shot up from the floor, heating the air around her and the metal chair she sat on, scorching her skin as it blazed around her.

It stopped but she was still screaming. Tears rolled down her face as she looked to the door in anger.

…

"I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free."

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?"

"Yeah," Chit Sang said. Suki and Zuko are startled as they look up. "How are you going to get the cooler out?"

"What? We didn't. We... We didn't say that."

"Yeah, you heard wrong."

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on."

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is... an egg." Zuko and Suki sigh at Sokka's lame attempt to hide the truth.

"Ok, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this egg too."

"I guess we have no choice."

"Okay, you're in. Now, first we need someone to unbolt the Cooler. From the inside.

"Oh, I can get you inside."

…

"Big deal! I didn't do shit to Mai so forget you and this stupid room." Cadi yelled at the door. The bell rang again and fire came up worse than before. She screamed again.

…

Zuko walks backwards as he mops the floor and bumps the mop handle into Chit Sang.

"Ugh. Hey, what are you, stupid?" He grabs onto Zuko's shoulders and Zuko does the same. "Watch where you're going!" They push each other and Chit Sang lifts Zuko off the ground and throws him. Zuko lands with a turn and faces Chit Sang.

"Hey, you watch who you're shoving." He pushes Chit Sang.

"I think you mean whom I'm shoving."

They grab each other's hands as they pretend to struggle. The other prisoners gather round and begin to cheer. They push each other before Zuko breaks off and attempts to throw a punch at Chit Sang. Chit Sang grabs his fist and throws him to the ground.

"I need backup over here." Sokka yelled.

Chit Sang attempts to body slam Zuko but Zuko somersaults out of the way. Zuko lands safely and proceeds to fire bend.

"No fire bending. Into the cooler."

Two guards immediately rush in to contain Zuko to the floor. They bring him up and lead him away.

…

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." Sokka said, opening the cooler.

Zuko lifts his head up and sighs a breath of fire. "Yes, I have. Completely." Zuko shows the various bolts and nuts he unbolted.

Sokka smiles and lifts his visor up as he whispers. "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."

"Someone's coming."

Zuko pulls Sokka in and quickly slides the inner door closed.

…

There was one small flaw the guards didn't think of when they put Cadi in her cell. The glass was sound proof, not unbreakable.

Cadi was an observant person. The guards all left at the same time at exactly 2 every day, or so the clock said. If it was right or not, she didn't know. And whenever they left, a small male guard came in to watch her and he only rang the bell right before the others got back.

She could see the glass was breakable because every time the fire went up, the small crack in the corner got bigger.

"I need to get out." Cadi said right before the small man rang the bell and she screamed once more.

…

"War prisoners. It could be your Father." Zuko said as the guards passed the

"I know."

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"

"I don't know. Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

"It's your call Sokka."

…

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too."

"Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go."

They turn the cooler into a vertical position. Sokka lifts to rock to reveal Water Tribe clothing hidden underneath.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance. Besides, I'm not leaving without Cadi."

"Your Dad? Cadi?"

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again."

"Seriously, not helping."

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail."

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?"

"No, I'm staying. You guys go. You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." He pushes the cooler and jumps into it.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

…

"Guards! Secure the perimeter and lock down the prisoners. Now!"

"The plan failed! They're caught."

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the Cooler!"

"Uh, they are in the cooler sir."

"One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown! We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!"

The guard turns the steering wheel as a huge crossbow on the contraption is lowered.

…

A bell rings and Cadi ready's herself for more flames, but none happen. The guards all leave and Cadi tries to find any water in the room to use as a weapon. The small man is in the room again and he opens the door and fresh air comes through, suffocating her.

"Don't attack. I'm here to help." He unties her and she stands. He is a small man but he still slightly towers over her.

"Thanks." She nods towards him and she slowly walks out. "And I'm sorry." She says before walking out. He stands there with a puzzled look on his face.

…

"This is it. If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to." Suki said.

"Is that him?

"My Dad isn't that freaky."

"Where is he?"

No more people walk out. "That's it? That can't be it."

"I'm sorry Sokka."

"Hey you," Sokka opens his eyes and the trio look up. "Get off the gondola."

"Dad."

…

"Line them up for the Warden!"

The guards surround the perimeter and the prisoners file in one by one into a straight line.

"Dad." He rushes from the stairs and nudges some guards aside. "Excuse me, coming through. The Warden wants me over there, sorry."

The warden walks towards the prisoners.

"Welcome to The Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." He stops in front of Hakoda. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No."

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!"

He uses his foot and pulls down Hakoda's handcuff to the floor.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong willed. But don't worry; we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye."

He lifts his head with hate. "See Isn't that better. You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all..." Hakoda tilts his handcuffs as the warden's boot gets caught in them and he loses his balance.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

…

"Thank goodness you're okay." Sokka said walking towards his Father.

Hakoda stands up on the mattress rapidly with his fist out in an attacking position. "If you take one step closer you'll see just how okay I am."

"Dad, it's me." Sokka said lifting his visor.

"Sokka, my son."

Sokka removes his helmet and drops it on the floor as they hug. They part after a few seconds.

"You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut."

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier."

…

"Are you comfortable Chit Sang?"

"If you're trying to get me to talk, forget it. I'm not a squealer."

"Chit Sang, I only asked you if you were comfortable."

"Well, yeah. Actually, I am pretty comfortable." The warden proceeds to kick the back of the chair as it falls Chit Sang groans.

"Are you still comfortable?"

"No."

"I know you and your cronies are not smart enough to come up with that little escape plan. So you're gonna tell me. Who is?"

…

Cadi walked slowly around while everyone was busy with new prisoners. She found her way to the kitchen before anything. There was only one person in the room. She needed food. She had just enough energy to use her bending.

_Make me the biggest amount of food you can in 10 minutes._ She slid down the wall while the man got to work.

…

"So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left I met some young women who said they knew you. The Yoshinama Fighters."

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors."

"That's right."

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us."

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get."

"And you know Prince Zuko"

"The son of the Fire lord? I don't know him, but I knew of him."

"Well, he's here too."

"Sounds like a major problem."

"Actually, he's on our side now. I know, I had the same reaction. After all he has done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself and I never would have found you without his help. Besides, he has a thing for Cadi…"

"The red head?" Sokka nodded.

"He seems to 'love' her. He told us this forever ago but we never told her. Maybe we should." Sokka said more to himself than his father.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"We had one but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I don't know if there's another way off this island."

"Sokka, there's no prison in the World that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses."

"Then we'd better find two."

Hakoda laughs.

…

Cadi sat in the nearest closest after eating the biggest meal she had in the longest time. She was bent over a mop bucket, leaving her DNA all over it.

"Fuck food. I'm never eating again."

She leaned over once more, jumping at the sound of every slight noise.

…

"Zuko, are you there?"

"I'm here."

"I just got done talking to my Dad. We came up with an escape plan together."

"What are you doing here?" Two guards asked him.

Sokka lowered his visor and turned to the stairs.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!"

"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us."

"Why?"

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why."

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?"

"Fine, ten seconds."

…

"We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour."

…

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Come on Zuko. We all know that's a lie."

"Mai."

…

"Have you had enough time to think about what I asked?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You're right. There was another person involved in the escape plan."

"Who?"

"It's a guy who's disguised like a prison guard, only he's not a prison guard. He's the mastermind. He came up with the plan."

…

"How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you so well."

"But... how?"

"The Warden's my Uncle you idiot. The truth is, I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter. You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

"I did."

"What?"

"When I ripped out your heart. You know it wasn't the letter. It was when I chose Cadi over you."

"You didn't look me in the eye."

"I did. For a second, but I did."

…

"My dad and I came up with a plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines."

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards."

"My dad already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot."

"Okay. Let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The Warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive."

"Not if the Warden is the captive. I have to go. I'll find you before we start the riot."

…

"One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me. But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?"

"That's him," Sokka opens his eyes and is surprised. "Warden. He's the imposter."

"What ! I am not. He's lying! He's a liar!"

The rest of the guards look on as Chit Sang smiles since he gets even with the bully guard.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me."

"Save your breath. I know you've been working together." The warden comes close to the guard's face. "You threw Chit Sang in the very cooler they used to escape. It was all part of your plan."

"That was just a coincidence."

"Sir, there's someone to see you."

"Who told you to interrupt me!" Azula is standing at the doorway. The guards bow down in respect.

"I did." Ty Lee can be seen behind her.

"Princess Azula. Uh, it is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realize you were coming."

"Who is this?"

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt."

"It wasn't me."

"You're wasting your time. That's not one of them."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a people person."

She walks out and closes the door behind her.

…

Cadi was waiting for the perfect moment to walk out, and it was now. She opened the door and looked into the deserted hallway. She found the closest ladders and climbed them to the top of the prison, looking for her escape. She had to hurry because she knew that her disappearance had to be discovered by now.

The bell rang through the halls. Guards started to move quickly. "Time to move." She said to herself as she climbed ladder after ladder to the top.

…

"Hey, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard."

"But we're in the middle of lockdown."

"Oh, okay. I'll just go tell the Warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority. What's your name again?"

"Wait. Don't tell the Warden, I... I'm just a little confused."

"Hey, I'm confused too. But the Warden's in a bad mood and irrational. So if you ask me, it's best not to question it and just do what he says."

"Yeah, you're right. We're letting them out."

The door of each cell opens up floor by floor. The prisoners immediately leave their cells.

…

"This is it. We have to start a riot."

"Okay, but how do we do that?"

"I'll show you." He pushes a big prisoner.

"Hey, why did you do that for? That hurt my feelings."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Uhh, well normally I would be, but I've been working to control my anger."

"This isn't working."

"Hey you. You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in."

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you?"

"A prison riot? Please." He hoists another prisoner up and down. "Riot!" The yard breaks into chaos as flames are bended all over the place.

"Impressive."

…

"Who let these prisoners into the yard? This is supposed to be a lockdown!"

The guard who in charge of the control room raises his visor and blushes in embarrassment as he sneaks away.

…

"Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you." A guard said to Mai.

"I don't need any protection."

"Hah, believe me. She doesn't."

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle to make sure nothing happens."

Zuko takes the chance and fire bends at the guard's feet and rushes out of the room. The guard attempts to shield Mai from the fire.

"Get off of me!"

She throws the guard to the side and runs to the door. Zuko slides the door shut.

…

"Zuko, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas."

"Cadi."

"We'll find her."

"And how do we do all of that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Argh, I thought you thought this through."

"I thought you told me its okay not to think everything through!"

"Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important."

"Hey, uhh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it."

Suki jumps on the prisoners heads. She leaps onto the tower and scales the wall rapidly. She pushes herself from the wall as she backflips to land her feet on some pipes below the platform.

Suki flips herself from below the platform to a railing as a guard comes by and starts to fire bend. She flips off the railing, narrowly missing the flames and gives the guard a series of punches that knocks him unconscious.

One of the guards aims a fire bending kick towards Suki but she dodges and uses her arm to trip his other leg, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. The other guard fire bends but Suki dodges and jumps to the railing behind him. She quickly jumps onto the wall. The guard stares at her, dumbfounded.

Suki scales the wall with fierce determination. Suki flips herself over the railing and landing down on the platform. The guard near the warden gets into a stance and before he does so, Suki slides on the ground and trips him over.

The warden attempts to move but Suki gets up and holds his arm in a deadlock grip. Her other hand is positioned dangerously in front of the warden's face should he attempt to fight back. She stares at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Suki turns the warden around and brings his hands together as she ties rapidly them with a red string.

"Sorry Warden, you're my prisoner now." She slams him against the wall.

…

Cadi sees Suki scale the wall. She bends down and looks at the Warden with pure hatred. She watches as Suki ties him up and slams him against the wall.

"Suki." Suki looks up. "Get everyone out of here. Something bad is gonna happen." Suki nodded and she runs away.

…

"That's some girl."

"Tell me about it."

"We're almost there."

Zuko shoves Sokka aside and intercepts a flame, dissipating it immediately.

"Back off, we've got the Warden."

He moves aside and the guards loosen their stances.

The group slowly and warily walk past the guards with their arms outstretched should the guards attack them. Zuko stops at the end of the platform while the rest run towards the gondola.

"Everyone in."

Sokka boards the gondola first. Zuko still remains at the platform and he runs to the lever, pushing it down. The ropes of the gondola as it loosens and uncoils. The gondola slowly moves off, leaving Zuko behind. Zuko who kicks the lever several times.

He turns his head and with one final kick, he successfully breaks the lever and runs towards the gondola.

Zuko flies over the railings with fire balls sailing over his head. Sokka is reaching out his arm as he catches Zuko. He struggles under the weight. Zuko manages to grab hold to the sides of the gondola as Sokka holds his arms for support as Zuko climbs in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making it so they can't stop us."

"Way to think ahead."

"Wait. Who's that?"

Sokka and Zuko turn their heads.

Azula, Ty Lee and some guards back at the gondola tower look at them leaving.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend."

Azula is running ahead below the lines. Ty Lee proceeds to run on the line. Azula is seen readying herself.

Azula fists as she fire bends a huge jet of blue fire. Azula propels herself from the ground into the air.

Ty Lee running on the upper line as Azula comes in on the lower line.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for."

"Me too."

He proceeds to climb up to the gondola's roof.

Suki, Sokka and Zuko prepare themselves. Sokka unsheathes his sword. Ty Lee cartwheels off the line, onto the roof, facing Suki. Azula lands in a crouch.

Azula stands up with an evil grin on her face.

Suki makes the first move. Ty Lee attempts to chi block Suki but Suki blocks all her shots deftly. Suki attempts to punch Ty Lee but Ty Lee brings up her arm and intercepts the punch.

They struggle briefly with neither one gaining the upper hand. Suki punches again but Ty Lee flips inside the gondola.

Ty Lee appears back behind Suki. Ty Lee attempts to chi block Suki again but Suki dodges.

Azula is fire bending. Zuko pushes Azula's flame apart with his bare hands, dissipating it. Sokka proceeds to swing his sword.

Azula dodges it and as the sword finishes its arc, she stands up again. She fire bends towards Sokka. Sokka backs off as Zuko takes over, breaking the flame apart with his hands and fire bending towards his sister. Azula jumps and turns before landing back down with a grin. Her eyes suddenly widen and blink. Cut to Sokka's sword as it glints in the sunlight. Azula is pushed near the edge of the roof.

Sokka who back and Zuko takes the lead by fire bending at his sister's feet. Azula jumps and lands in a push up position.

…

"They're about to cut the line!"

Azula turns her head back to the tower.

"Then it's time to leave." She smiles and propels herself from the roof with her fire bending. "Goodbye Zuko."

Zuko is holding onto Sokka, looking up at his sister. Azula stops bending as she back flips and lands on the other gondola's roof. Cut to Ty Lee who also flips onto the roof.

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats."

…

"What are you?"

"Saving the jerk that dumped me."

She releases a stiletto while a guard proceeds to fire bend at her. She throws the stilettos and dodges the flames. The guards who remain untouched continue to fire bend at Mai. Mai slides across the floor, narrowly missing the flames.

She slides across the 2 wheels as she stands up and releases more stilettos into her hands. The guards who run towards her get pinned by down by her weapons.

…

"Who is that?"

The others join in to look back at the tower.

"It's Mai."

…

"What is she doing?"

…

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken."

"Well, we made it out. Now what?"

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

"My sister was on that island."

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop."

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." He runs to the edge of the rocks and looks down. "There. That's our way out of here."

…

Mai is brought in front of Azula by the guards.

"Leave us alone."

The guards let go of Mai's shoulder and does a Fire Nation bow. Mai lifts her head up.

"I never expected this from you. The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences."

Azula lowers her head down and glares at Mai.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!"

Azula begins to strike but Ty Lee comes in, jabbing her back with a series of punches. Mai looks stunned. Azula gasps and falls to the ground to reveal Ty Lee who looks on. Ty Lee runs to Mai.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

She tries to drag Mai away but guards surround them.

"You're both fools."

"What shall we do with them, princess?"

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot."

…

Cadi looked off into the horizon, watching the fight. She looked down. The boiling water swayed and moved. The prisoners were calmer now and her friends had gotten off the island without her. Azula was lying on the ground. Ty Lee was being taken away.

Cadi was outraged. The boiling water exploded through the air. Her friends looked back and the guards and prisoners looked with pure fright. Cadi moved her arms in an elegant way as she twirled and danced on top of the prison. She stopped in the middle of the roof and brought her arms in towards her body. Everyone looked with amazement.

Her arms parted and the water made waves that surpassed the outer rim of the prison in height. Water engulfed the prison yard as the people moved inside. The intention was to not hurt the people, but to move them so everyone that was getting out, could do it safely. She did just that. The boiling water moved from the yard and back to the lake.

She fell on top of the roof and laid silently for a moment.

…

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed."

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat"

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

"I'm new. What's up everybody?" Chit Sang said.

"Dad."

"Hi, Katara."

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka said. Zuko nods. Katara's gloved hand grabs Sokka by his arm. Zuko smiles.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph asked.

Ari walked up. "Tell me my sister didn't go with you and you leave her."

"She's gonna be fine. You should have seen the amazing bending she did just to make sure we got out." Hakoda said.

"Where is she now?"

Cadi lands on the edge of the temple and Ari tries to run up to her. She makes a shield and Ari flies to the opposite wall. "What the hell?"

"Thank you." She glares at everyone that walked out of the zeppelin. "I want you to know how happy I am that you made it out safely without thinking of finding me to tell me what the hell was happening and maybe let me in on it." She paused as she stumbled. "I'm thanking you personally for letting me sit in a legitimate hell cell for a day. I have the burns all over to prove my gratitude. The pain I feel walking, it the same amount of love I give all of you."

She fell to the ground and sobbed to herself. "Fuck!" She hit the ground and it shook.

Toph's eyes widened. "She just moved the Earth!" Cadi looked at her.

"It's this thing I learned. I do a lot of that you know. There's water in everything. There's water in Earth, Air, Fire, people." Katara flinched slightly. "It's a wonderful thing if you think about it." Cadi laughed weakly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Is this how it's gonna be? You all look at me like a freak?" Ari moved towards her again. "No one is going to stand near me because I'm a monster?" Almost everyone moved towards her. "I hate you all." She cried and Ari, Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Toph all huddled around her and hugged her.

Katara looked at them and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you and Ari. Forgive me?" Katara asked. Cadi nodded.

"I love you guys!" Sokka said. Everyone chuckled.

"I agree with Toph, we didn't get any food?" Cadi asked.


	10. Sozin's Comet Pt1

Aang practices in front of the beach house with the rest of the Gang resting on steps in the background. Aang proceeds to fire bend arcs with his arms, right leg followed by his left leg. He walks forward as he does. Then he fire bends a flurry of small shot, circles rapidly with his arms.

Zuko is looking sternly at Aang's training with his arms crossed. "More ferocious!" He yelled.

Aang's fist fire bends with an intense look of concentration on his face.

"Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." Ari said from the steps.

Aang fire bends another big shot of fire away from Zuko. He then turns towards Zuko with his arms in a frustrated gesture.

"Ugh! I'm trying."

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Zuko said.

Aang turns away instantly, stretching his arms and roaring rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out from his palm and mouth. Aang grins sheepishly at his weak attempt.

"That sounded pathetic! I said roar!"

He turns around, roars ferociously and fire bends rather strongly out of both hands and his mouth. Momo scurries towards Zuko. Momo seeks refuge behind his legs. Zuko nods his head in approval.

Katara is holding two watermelons with straws in them as she walks up with Cadi beside her.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked.

Aang's eyes widen with greed. "Ooo, ooo, me, me, me!" He begins to run towards the house.

"Hey," Zuko's hand holds Aang back by his robes. "Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here."

Zuko pulls him up effortlessly with Aang looking rather disappointed.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break." Cadi said.

"Fine." He releases Aang and Aang dashes off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead! I have better things to do. He looks at her with lustful eyes. He walks past Katara, who offers a watermelon, and picks up Cadi over his shoulder and walks off. Cadi laughs. Ari slightly growls.

…

Zuko gently put Cadi down on the sand. The group knows about what happened with Cadi and Zuko the first time she was captured, thanks to the Ember Island Players. Ari hasn't talked to Zuko yet and Cadi can sense the slight disappointment from almost everyone but it's not enough for it to affect her.

"Have they told you?"

"About what?" Cadi asked.

"What I said when we all cornered Azula in the alley and you disappeared for a few days."

"Nope. They haven't said a thing. Were they supposed to?"

"No." He laughed. "It wasn't bad. I wanted to tell you myself."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Now." He smiled. "Before you go off and ask me, no I haven't said this to anyone."

"Okay." She laughed. "Bring it on. What do you wanna tell me?"

"I Love you." He said. She looked stunned. She leaned in to kiss him and he gladly responded.

They separated. "I've only said that to family. I can't yet. I'm sorry. But I do feel like I feel that."

Zuko nodded, obviously hurt. "That's fine. Let's just sit here for now."

She nodded and looked up to the sky. "Remember how I said air, earth and fire (yes I know it doesn't but let's pretend for now lol) all had water in it?" He nodded. "Well, I've been working on moving air. That's how I got back to the temple. I floated on the water in the air and it took forever!" She laughed.

She pointed to the sky and moved her hand. Zuko looked to the sky and saw a chibi Zuko. He laughed.

"How'd you do that? I don't think Aang can even control the air from this far away."

"Lots of practice." She laughed. "Let's go back." She stood up and they walked away.

…

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" Sokka said after Zuko walked away.

He removes his outer coat, revealing a pair of brown undershorts underneath and he entered the water with a splash. Sokka surfaces with seaweed on his head and he blows water from his mouth. He grins goofily.

Katara jumps off the shore into the water as she water bends a surfboard made of ice. She proceeds to surf as the water displaced by her movements splashes everywhere.

Suki lies on a beach mat in her red beach outfit. She smiles as Sokka walks into screen carrying seaweed in his arms. She looks puzzled as Sokka grabs empty pails and leaves before coming back a spilt second later with the buckets full of water and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Aang is holding a big piece of wood in his hand. It was the horn to his sand Appa.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." Aang said.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sand bending. You're gonna love this." Toph said.

She moves her hands and sends clouds of sand dust everywhere. The dust clears to reveal a miniature replica of Ba Sing Se in the sand. Aang walks towards it and kneels down, scrutinizing the details.

"Whoa. Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco."

"Try and top that, Sokka."

"Ta-da!" Sokka and Ari reveal their sand sculpture with seaweed for hair, stones for eyes, a red starfish for a nose, and some stones and seashells as a smile.

"Is that a blubbering, blob monster."

"No, it's Suki." Sokka said. Aang has an animated look of shock and surprise on his face as both he and Toph burst into a fit of laughter.

"I thought it was a monster." Ari said shocked.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph said.

"I think it's sweet."

"But it doesn't even look like..."

A burst of fire hits the sand sculpture, sending waves of send everywhere. Aang yells in surprise and shields himself from the impact. The dust clears and Aang looks up at the cliff. Zuko runs and jumps off the cliff, fire bending at Aang at the same time. Aang narrowly misses the flames and jumps across Toph's sand sculpture.

Aang lands on the other side near his sand sculpture as he turns around and looks frightened. He then jumps over his sand sculpture.

He runs on the sculpture towards Aang. Aang peeks out from behind Appa's sand head. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson!" He fire bends towards the Appa sculpture. Aang looks away and jumps away from the impact. The stream of fire "cuts" the Appa sculpture in half, destroying it into a pile of sand.

Zuko turns and fire bends towards Aang but he misses as Aang jumps onto the cliff. Zuko fire bends towards the cliff repeatedly as Aang struggles to run across the uneven surface. Zuko's last blast shatters the top part of the cliff into rubble. Zuko runs towards the cliff and proceeds to scale it.

Katara surfs back to shore. "What happened?"

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

"He's not attacking him." Cadi said. "Let's go watch!" Cadi backflips before bending the water in the air to lift her up the cliff.

Suki grabs Sokka and they run back to help Aang.

Zuko fire bends at him but Aang jumps out of the way in time. The fire clears and Zuko is still chasing after Aang angrily. Zuko sends strong blasts of fire at the rock, disintegrating it into pieces. Aang grabs onto the top of a trunk of a nearby tree as Zuko jumps off the rock and somersaults to the bottom.

Zuko lands on the sand with a roll and fire bending at the top of the tree. Aang jumps away. The tree has caught fire and Aang lands somewhere on the beach house's roof. Zuko jumps onto the beach house's railings as he scales and flips his way to the roof.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang said.

"Go ahead and do it!" He replied. He then fire bends with his fists and feet one after another. Aang slides down the roof as jets of fire sets the path he was on alight. Aang reaches the end of the roof and he grabs onto the edge as he swings himself into a nearby room through the window. He slides across the floor on his knees to hide behind a drawer. A huge blast of fire through the roof sends some debris into the room and Zuko lands. He gets into a stance and looks around the room warily. Aang then kicks the drawer towards Zuko. He blocks it by disintegrating the drawer into pieces with a fire bending punch.

Aang runs out from the room followed shortly by Zuko. Zuko fire bends huge whips and arcs of flame around himself. Zuko sends the tunnel of fire towards Aang.

Aang looks back to find himself being slowly engulfed by the fire. He air bends the fire away, creating a safe space for him to land on without get burnt.

"Enough!" He air bends a huge tunnel of air towards Zuko, extinguishing the flames at the same time. Zuko yells in surprise as he gets pushed back by the strong air pressure. The side of the house gets ripped open by the visible tunnel of wind, throwing out some wooden debris along with Zuko. Zuko is sliding down some tree branches. Zuko lands on the grass and attempts to stand up, grabbing his head and moaning slightly.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang." Katara said.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away!" He paused. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?"

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master fire bending."

"And frankly, your earth bending could still use some work too." Aang looks disappointed.

"So... You all knew Aang was going to wait?"

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my Father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My Father had finally accepted me back.

…

*Flashback*

"Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earth bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

"What is your recommendation?" Ozai asked.

"Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom."

"Hmm… Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" Ozai asked.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope." Ozai said.

"Well, that's not exactly what I..." Zuko said before getting interrupted.

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground." Azula said. The princess crosses her arms and smiles at her own brilliant suggestion.

"Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred Suns. No bender will stand a chance against us." Ozai said.

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom. Permanently. From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new World will be born. A World in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" Ozai said.

*End Flashback*

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgot who I was."

"You didn't tell me." Cadi said from behind Zuko. She looked purely innocent but her voice, elegantly evil. "That's my family, and you decided to keep it to yourself. Whose side were you on back at the Fire Nation? Ours? How could you be so shallow as to keep that yourself if you were on our side?"

Katara drops down to the ground on her knees. Sokka grabs Suki by the shoulder in an assuring gesture.

"I can't believe this." Katara said. Zuko still looked at Cadi. He was more sorry then, than he could have been at any other given time.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil."

"What am I going to do?" Aang asked.

"I know you're scared. And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore."

…

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang asked.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad. This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said.

"Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph said.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. More Water. More Fire. Fan and sword!" Sokka said.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

…

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow," He stretches his left arm out and the fingers on his right hand touch the fingers on his left hand and swiftly trace a path down his arm, shoulder, stomach and back out the other side. "The lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them."

"That's like water bending." Aang said.

"Exactly. My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying water benders."

"So... Have you ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asked.

"Once. Against my Father."

"What did it feel like?"

"Exhilarating. But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Well, not over over, right I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action... Am I right?"

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." Katara said matter-of-factly.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life, before he takes yours." Zuko said.

…

"Gather round Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect. First, Suki, Katara and I will draw his fire. Then Cadi and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!" He delivers the final blow.

"What about us?" Toph asked pointing to her and Ari.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

"Sweetness." Toph said.

…

"Muahahahahahaha!" Toph fake laughed.

Zuko and Cadi are hiding behind some rocks, looking at Toph. Zuko turns his head. Aang appears out from behind another hiding spot with Momo in tow. He looks to the side. Suki and Sokka peer out of their own hiding places. Sokka is wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Cadi and Katara all make their way towards Toph except for Aang who stays put.

Sokka and Suki run before the ground shakes and pops up an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charging at them. Sokka cuts the rock in half. Suki jumps and she spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. They continue to run before a flaming boulder drops.

Suki cart wheels over it. Sokka is lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from being crushed.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka said.

"I am not Toph; I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!"

She earth bends a rock and it gets ignited immediately and she sends it towards Zuko and Cadi who dodge it. Zuko and Cadi run as a ring of rock soldiers surround them. The duo fights back to back with fire and water bending to destroy the rocks. Cadi stops and bends over.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. Just go." Cadi said. Zuko reluctantly kept going and Katara follows him. Cadi sits on the ground and waits.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka yelled.

He propels himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a ready to strike position. Aang lands and brings his staff over his head but doesn't deliver the final blow. The staff pauses inches away from the watermelon head. He looks at the scarecrow before slouching and pulling his staff back.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Ari yelled.

"I can't."

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now." Sokka said.

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang said.

…

"I have a surprise for everyone!"

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" She smiles while Katara gives an expressionless look in the background.

"Er, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this. Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

Katara coos as everyone gushes and laughs. Zuko's eyes are closed.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing."

"That's not him." Cadi said.

Everyone looked at her. "How do you know that?" Ari asked.

"I just do."

"It's my Father."

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki said.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers."

"But he is still a human being." Aang said.

"You're going to defend him?"

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"No!"

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like..."

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Sokka said.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand. It's just..."

"Just what, Katara? What?"

"We're trying to help." Katara said obviously annoyed.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" He got up and walked away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this."

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Ari said.

…

"Okay, that's everything."

"No, it's not. Where's Aang?"

Everyone runs up the steps to the corridor and looks around. Suki, Ari, Sokka and Katara head to the right of the corridor while Toph, Cadi and Zuko head in the opposite direction.

"He left his staff. That's so strange." Sokka said.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko said. He turns his head towards the beach.

"Look! There are his footprints." Sokka runs up and stops at the edge of the water. "The trail ends here."

"So... He went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked.

"Maybe he was captured."

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again." Toph said.

"Ah-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka said.

"Then what do you think happened to him oh sloozey one?" Toph asked.

"It's pretty obvious." He stands up and throws his hands to the side. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Cadi asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Sokka said slumping down.

"Then he's gotta be here somewhere In Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him."

Toph grabs Zuko's arm swiftly and he blushed. "I'm going with Zuko!" The rest of them look at her curiously. "What? The rest of you went on a life changing fieldtrip with him. Now it's my turn." She hugs him tighter and he stands there blushing.

"Neither me or Ari went on a fieldtrip with him." Cadi said and Ari grunted.

"That's because Ari doesn't like Zuko and you two have had enough alone time as it is. No more. That's gross." Cadi face palms.

…

Toph and Zuko are walking around in disguises and Toph was telling her story. "And then when I was nine, I ran away again." She said.

"Uh-huh." Zuko agreed.

"I know I shouldn't complain, my parents gave me everything that I ever asked for. But they never gave me one thing that I really wanted. Their love. You know what I mean?"

Zuko drops his heads and sighs audibly. "Look, I know you had a rough childhood but we really should focus on finding Aang."

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever. You're not even thinking about Aang are you?"

"Of course I am."

"I can tell you're lying. Quit thinking of Cadi. That's all you think about. Most of the time."

"How would you know?" He asked awkwardly.

"Whenever you think of her, your heart races. I can feel the vibration through your body hitting the ground. You think of her most of the time except when you train with Aang, then about half-way through you think of her, I can't figure out why."

"She taught me some of the things I know." He closes his eyes. "She taught me how to relax during a fight and to stay light off the ground."

"Well stop thinking of it now and as soon as this war is over, you can be with her all the time. You'll be ruler and she can be your right hand woman." Toph smiled.

"This fieldtrip isn't so bad."

"I knew you needed a pep-talk." She laughed and they continued walking on to find Aang.

…

Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka said jumping from Appa and landing in front of them.

"No. It's like he just… disappeared." Zuko said.

"Wait a minute; has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph asked.

"Oh no!" Sokka yelled kneeling in front of Appa. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" He screamed, opening Appa's mouth and looking inside. "I'm coming for ya, buddy!" Sokka climbs onto Appa's tongue and tries to crawl his way in.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara said.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think." He said turning to look at his sister. He climbs further in and Appa closes his mouth around Sokka's legs as they flail around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Zuko said not looking pleased. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only 2 days away."

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked as Sokka slides out of Appa's mouth covered in Appa's saliva.

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Toph said.

"Yeah, if anyone has experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." Ari said.

…

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom. There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said.

"Just trust me."

…

Azula sits crossed legged and looking rather impatient as her eyes darts to the side. "Come on slowpokes, faster!"

The palanquin bearers pick up their pace but are visibly struggling with the weight. Azula doesn't look pleased.

Ozai stepped out of his palanquin.

"Sorry I'm late, Father. Good palanquin bears are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?" She turns her head to the side leisurely.

"There has been a change of plans, Azula.

She turns her head back and her eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Sa Sing Se alone. You will remain here in the Fire Nation."

"But I thought we were going to do this together." She whined and she begins to act like a spoiled child.

"My decision is final."

"Azula stands up, unhappy. "You… you can't treat me like this." Her face scrunches up into anger and annoyance. "You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself."

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!

"Azula!" He raised his voice sharply. She stills her temper and closes her eyes and lowers her head in obedience. "Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job that I can only entrust in you."

"Really?" She looks up in disbelief.

"And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Azula. It does seem appropriate. But, what about you?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the World will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the World. From this moment on, I will be known as… the "Phoenix King"!"

A large, maroon phoenix motif banner is raised behind him.

…

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked.

"June." Zuko replied.

Raises his arm and points. June is sitting dismissively and sipping her tea as a huge burly man lunges as her. She stops him with her leg and pushes him down effortlessly as the man groans. The crowd gasps and is stunned. June smiles at her success. The gang looks across the table and see Cadi is already sitting down, chatting with her.

…

"Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him." Zuko said.

…

"Hey Momo," He sits up and rubs his head. Momo is clutching Aang's head protectively as it looks around. "I just had the strangest dream. Wait… Where are we?"

…

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!"

"Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko said before walking up to her.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here."

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Both Zuko and Katara blush and Cadi glares at June.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Obviously." Cadi said and June looked at her and smirked.

"I was only teasing. So what you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the end of the World sound like more fun?"

…

Appa and the shirshu are growling aggressively at each other. Appa then licks the shirshu's face and both of them quiet down. The shirshu turns to June and the group walking towards them.

"Nyla..." She throws the meat to Nyla who catches the meat in a gulp. June comes and affectionately strokes her shirshu. "Who's my little snuffly wuffly? Okay, who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff."

June offers the staff in front of Nyla's snout as she sniffs it. She walks around them sniffing the air. Nyla circles them again and then lowers herself in front of June, rubbing her snout.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ari asks, crossing his arms in front of him.

"It means your friend's gone." She said.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph said.

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist."

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Sokka asked.

"We'd be able to find him if he were dead. It's a real head scratcher." She said before getting on her shirshu. "See ya."

"Helpful, real helpful." Katara said.

"Wait, I have another idea. There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back." Zuko said.

…

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?"

"You're uncles somewhere past that wall. He can't be too far. Good luck." Nyla turned. "Be careful Cadi, I know you're a tough one but sometimes you get even too crazy for yourself." They rode off.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko said.

…

Zuko and Cadi sleep on Appa's side with their backs facing each other. Suki and Sokka sleep on Appa's tail. Ari is inside the saddle with Katara on the opposite side. Toph is snoring in her earth tent as she suddenly wakes up and touches the ground.

"Well, look who's here." Bumi snorts and laughs. Suki, Toph and Zuko look at the siblings, puzzled.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." She bows in front of Pakku. "Pakku."

Pakku bows in return. "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather.

"That's so exciting." She opens her arms and embraces Pakku. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Sokka comically hugs Pakku by the neck.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp."

"You can still just call me Pakku." He said pushing Sokka off of him.

"How about Grand Pakku?"

"No."

"And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher." Katara said introducing Zuko to Jeong Jeong. Zuko walks towards him and Jeong Jeong bows.

"Master Piandao." Sokka said.

"Hello, Sokka." He said bowing.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"All old people know each other don't you know that?" Bumi said as he snorts and laughs.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the 4 nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said smiling.

"That's the one."

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for." Ari said.

"Then we'll take you to him."

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" Bumi asked.

"He's gone. And so is Aang." Cadi said.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure," He pats Sokka's shoulder. "We have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

Bumi slams his hand against the ground and earth bends a tall column of earth and propels himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.

…

"So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked as Bumi, him, Zuko, Suki and Cadi all walk together.

"Escape? I didn't escape, everybody else escaped. There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. An eclipse. That would do it." Bumi said.

"Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki said.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Nah." Suki and Zuko said together.

"No, not really." Cadi agreed.

…

"Well here we are. Welcome to old people camp." Bumi said to them.

"Where... where is he?" Zuko asked.

"Your Uncle's in there." Someone said as they pointed to a large tent.

Zuko stares with disbelief and awkwardness. He walks towards Iroh's tent. He pauses outside the tent and sits down.

"Are you okay?" Cadi asked, walking up and sitting beside him.

"No, I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you." Zuko looks at her lovingly. "He will. If it makes you feel better, I could go with you."

"Wait outside, I'm sure Uncle would be glad to see you, but I must to the first part on my own. Thank you for the support. I don't know what I would even do without you." He kisses her passionately and turns his head back towards the tent and thinks for a while before standing up. He pauses and takes a deep breath before pushing the curtains aside and stepping in.

"Uncle."

A loud snore greets him and he opens his eyes and looks up. Zuko smiles with affection and he proceeds to sit down on the mat beside Iroh's sleeping mat.

…

"Hey, he's sleeping are you sure you don't want to come out here and wait until tomorrow?" Cadi said, poking her head in through the curtains.

"No, I'll be sitting right here when he wakes up. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to." She smiled at him and sat next to him and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"This feels weird, how do you do it all the time?" He asked her.

"Simple. I'm like 8 inches shorter than you." She giggled and moved his head up and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on her head and they both started to drift off.

…

Zuko is still sitting beside a snoring Iroh the next morning. He stops snoring and starts to get up. Iroh yawns and stretches. He turns his head slightly and notices Zuko's awake and Cadi's sleeping presence but he then turns his head back and does not say anything.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want," Zuko's eyes are closed but tears are visibly brimming under both eye lids. His voice cracks slightly. "You to know, I'm so so sorry, Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I'll..."

Iroh pulls Zuko into a comforting hug.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way." They stop hugging and Iroh puts his hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself." He glances at Cadi sleeping and smiles. "Sort of at least. And I am so happy you found your way here.

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent."

Cadi makes a small sound that could easily be mistaken for purring. She rolled over and stretched and made a small squeaky yawn and looked at Iroh and Zuko looking at her weirdly while still hugging.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, awkwardly.

Zuko and Iroh relax their faces. "No, of course not love. You couldn't." Zuko said smiling at her.

"Aww, you're hugging! I wanna join!" She said and walked over to them and hugged them both and they laughed at her.

…

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

"You mean the Fire Lord." Ari said.

"That's what I just said. We need you to come with us."

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then... then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne."

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.

"I'll try, Uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Ari asked.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh said.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus."

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula."

"Not alone. You'll need help."

"You're right. Cadi, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka replied.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph said.

"No thanks. I'll beat people from the ground, or I can help Zuko and Cadi. Flying ships are NOT my thing." Ari said.

…

Suki and Toph are seated on a saddle mounted onto a green creature.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound. The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." Piandao said to Sokka.

"Thank you, Master."

Sokka hugs Piandao by the waist to his surprise and Piandao lowers his arm to Sokka's shoulders assuringly.

…

"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara and Ari said, waving.

"See you later Uncle." Zuko said.

"I'll make sure he kicks Azula's ass." Cadi said winking to Iroh.

"Goodbye, everyone."

…

"It's time for this World to end in fire and for a new World to be born from the ashes." Ozai said.

Sozin's comet brushes against Earth's Atmosphere and the whole atmosphere glows red hot while the comet burns a bright orange. Ozai looks at the horizon as it slowly turns red.

…


End file.
